Change
by SignsofSam
Summary: Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing? -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter One: Change is Coming

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** T (Especially with language in this chapter)

**Author's Note:** This is a new idea that randomly popped up; we'll see if it pans out (seeing as how Struggle 2.0 didn't); if it does, it's only going to be five chapters long. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter One: Change is coming.**

_Any change, even a change for the better, is always is accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts._**-Arnold Bennett**

"So this is Tree Hill."

His voice lacked enthusiasm, Haley could immediately tell, and she cut her son a look, a look of _I-don't-like-your-tone_. "Sorry," he mumbled, grabbing a box from the back of their truck. "Uncle Lucas find this lovely place for us?"

"No, Uncle Lucas found me the job-I found the house on my own," Haley replied, giving her son a smile. "I know this isn't ideal, Jamie, but with your father upping and leaving and everything-this is the best I could do for the moment. I promise you, we're gonna find someplace better; I'm going to get you living like you were used to, but it's just going-"

"Mom, this is fine," Jamie whispered. "And Dad's an ass."

"Don't say ass. He called, asking about you-"

"You can tell him that until he grows some balls and comes back and explain his idiocy to his family, he doesn't need to be calling me because he's not my father anymore," Jamie snapped. "So, new house. Should we go look inside?"

"That is the general plan," Haley answered, and Jamie smirked.

"You're so funny," Jamie retorted, sticking his tongue out. "So, this job, what is it?"

"An assistant to his brother. In August, I'm going to apply for a job at the school, but this pays really well."

"You're going to be an assistant to _Nathan Scott_? Ho-ly crap, Mom!"

Haley didn't know why her son was so excited; from what Lucas had said, Nathan was pretty much an ass to anyone and everyone. But she was so desperate at this point in time that she could handle an ass for six months. "So, your room is in the back; Lucas graciously moved in some of your stuff already."

"Well, that's cause he's Uncle Luke, and he's the greatest uncle ever," Jamie said with a smile, opening the screen door, then the front door. The house smelled of dust and old air, like the air hadn't been circulated in a few months. But, the windows made the place bright and shiny, and it was better than what they had been forced in when his father skipped town nearly a year before, a cramped one bedroom apartment in Raleigh.

His mom didn't like to talk about it much, but he knew that she was hurting, badly. In the first few months, she wouldn't even say that the ass had skipped town. Now, she was always giving a _reason_ why _she _wasn't good enough, and he was so sick of it.

She wouldn't start the divorce proceedings, even though he knew for a fact that the man was living with another woman. She wouldn't just get mad at him, even though he knew his father was _always_ blaming his mother. And she wouldn't move on, even though it was obvious his father had.

It was frustrating.

He made his way through the living room to the small hall to his own room, setting the box of his books on his bed that Lucas had put together. It was shoved in the corner of the room, beside a closet where the headboard was and by a door to the outside about a foot from the end of the bed. He had a dresser pushed against the wall opposite of his closet, with his tv and gaming systems already on it, and a large desk on the wall adjacent to the closet. Apparently, Uncle Luke had been doing a lot of extra work.

"James? You in here?"

Speak of the devil.

"UNCLE LUKE!" Jamie called, going back to the living room. He had just _really_ started his growth spurt, and was now nearly six-foot, as tall as his uncle. "I thought you ahd to work!"

"I'm a journalist; I can totally take off when I want, and I wanted to come see you and your mom and make sure you were settling in. It's not everyday your best friend and your favorite pseudo-nephew move to Tree Hill," Lucas replied, hugging him back tightly. "How is she?"

"Mom?" Lucas nodded. "She's doing that whole blame herself crap again. I thought we were going to get the divorce rolling, but-apparently not. So, Mom gets to work with Nathan? How cool! He's my ultimate favorite basketball player-"

"He's an overgrown child, Jamie; your mother will be perfect for him."

"He works for the Bobcats. How childish could he be?"

"I'm not saying he's not good at his job, James; he's just…immature."

"He can't be any worse than my dad, can he?" Jamie countered, and Lucas nodded, his expression of _touche_ as Haley walked in with another box. Changing the subject, Jamie crossed the room to his mother, giving her a big smile. "Mom, this place-awesome. I've got a door, in my room!"

"And I'm going to make sure it's locked. From the outside. And I'm gonna be the only one with a key," Haley answered, and Jamie's smile turned to a smirk.

"You're such a good mom."

"I know, kiddo. Now, c'mon, you two; there are plenty of boxes for the three of us."

-----------

Nathan Scott was on the phone when Haley entered his spacious office, tugging self-consciously on her pencil skirt as she sat in a chair and waited for him to end the conversation. "No, Jerry, that's just not gonna work! Keith has the best on-court percentage, but if you aren't willing to pay, you aren't gonna get him, and Johan is weak on the left-not worth our time. I just got footage from that senior in Missouri, but he'd need some work. There's also a kid in the European league-" He paused, eyes finally landing on Haley. "Listen, I'm gonna go over some more tapes, and I'll cal you later, okay?"

He hung up his phone, tossing it to his desk. She stood, plastering a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Haley James-"

"I don't really care who you are, Miss. My brother recommended you, but I expect you to pull your weight. The job actually has work that has to be done," Nathan answered harshly, and Haley took a step back, not really sure how to regard him. "That being said, Miss James, it's nice to have you aboard. I have some phone calls I need to make, but after that, we can get to what exactly your job will be and what I expect, all right?"

"Yes, sir."  
"Good. Now, how do you feel about running to the coffee shop across the street and getting us something to drink while I finish these up? I'll give you my card."

"Sure, sir. What would you like?"

"Coffee, black, the biggest size they have. Get you whatever you want. Here." He handed her the card, waving her away. She shook her head, heading out.

"Ass," she snapped, heading down the steps to the first floor of the building. She headed across the street, giving a smile to the barista as she placed the order. She went over the mental checklist in her head: she still had to unpack some things in the kitchen and the living room, but most thing she and Lucas and Jamie had gotten put up yesterday.

She needed to check the deck for weak spots, report it back to the property owner, Mr. Jenkins. He was a kind old man, and he had said he would happily take care of things that were messed up. With the deck so large, coming off two sides of both the living room and the dining room, it was important to have it be sturdy, especially with the table and chairs she was going to be putting out.

Jamie had school, but he was coming to the office so she could drive them home, and then they had to go grocery shopping; there was no food in the house.

"Ma'am, here's your large coffee and your small latte. It's going to be four-twenty five," the barista said, and Haley gave him a smile, handing over the card. "Oh, you work for Mr. Scott?"

"Yeah. I just started."

"Well, I hope you last longer than the others-he hasn't been able to keep any of his assistants for more than a month."

"Well, you'll be seeing me a lot longer than that. Have a good day."

"You too, Miss." She grabbed the coffees, heading back across the street.

"Mr. Scott?" she called as she entered the office again, "I've got your coffee."

"Just set it on the desk. If I ask you to get my coffee, I want you to set it on the desk. There's no need to tell me you got it. Just set it on the desk."

"Of…of course, sir," she stammered, setting it where he pointed.

"Next, I expect you to arrive by eight every day. We have a lot to accomplish, and the day starts early."

"Sir, the job said 9. I've got to get my kid off to-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Eight, or you can leave now."

"Can we settle on eight thirty? The school doesn't open until eight-ten; I can get my kid there and then be here."

"That's fine-eight-thirty. When you get here, there will be a stack of files-usually my notes for specific kids. File them under the appropriate name. I usually come in by nine thirty, and then the day gets hectic. I'm usually gone by four, but you aren't allowed to clock out until five. There's going to be a list of tasks for you to complete."

"Of course, sir." Haley had to bite her tongue, hard, to keep from yelling at him.

"Well then, your desk is over there-" He pointed to the small table-like desk with an old computer on it, a file folder on the side. "Get started."

Haley didn't answer.

-----------

Jamie entered the office of Nathan Scott, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was four-twenty, and his mom said she should be done by five. Forty minutes-he could read his chapters in that amount of time.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" an older lady asked kindly.

"My mom works here-Haley…Haley James. I'm supposed to wait for her," Jamie whispered, and the woman nodded.

"Well, sit down. I'm Janice Torres, and I'm the secretary."

"Nice to meet you."

"Jamie, right?" Jamie nodded, sitting on the hard leather couch, setting his bag beside him. He heard a banging up stairs, and watched as Nathan Scott himself walk down the steps with his briefcase. Nathan looked up, eyes widening when he saw the teenager. "Mr. Scott, this is Jamie, Haley's son."

"Oh. Well, hmm…I must ask that next time you find somewhere else to stay; I don't allowed unaccompanied minors in the building."

"Wow-Lucas was right. You are an ass," Jamie snapped, arching an eyebrow. "Ms. Torres, will you let my mom know that I'm at the coffee shop? Don't want to get in the way of the overgrown child." He grabbed his bag, heading back out the door. Nathan glared at the back, turning around and slamming back up the stairs.

Haley was working on getting notes in the computer when her boss pushed the door open, letting it crash into the wall behind it. "Mr. Scott?"

"If your son so much as makes another comment to me, you are done, do you understand me? I don't want him near my building," Nathan practically yelled at her, making her shrink back. "That little delinquent!"

"He is not a delinquent, sir. I understand you're angry at him, but he is just fifteen years old. Grow up."

"You know, just because you are a favor to my brother doesn't mean I won't fire you."

"Then I'll sue you. I've done my job all day, perfectly, might I add, and you get all pissy because my _son_ one-ups you? I will speak to him, but leave him out of this. Because you say something about him again, and you won't have to fire me; I'll quit."

He left without saying anything.

Haley took it as a win for her.

------------

"Luke is right, that guy is an overgrown child."

"Jamie, you need to watch your mouth. He is my _boss_. I can get fired for that, and I can't afford to lose this job-not now," Haley murmured, sitting beside her son in the booth. "I know he's…he's difficult, but I just have to deal with him for a few more months. I can do that, but I need your help."

"Fine, Mom, but the first time he makes you cry, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Jamie, don't say ass," Haley murmured, ruffling her son's blond hair. It was surprising that he got that color hair; her own was auburn, and her ex-husband's was brown. She kissed his forehead, looking over his shoulder at his book. "What are you reading?"

"_The Great Gatsby_."

"I love that book."

"I know, Mom," Jamie said. "I love it too, considering you made me read it when I was like eleven."

"Well, I just wanted you to be ahead of the game."

"That's one way to say it," joked the teen. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm ready to go home."

------------

The next day, it was nearly six-thirty before Haley entered the coffee shop, dragging to the seat beside Jamie, almost as if the weight of her life was dragging her down. "That monster kept you until six-thirty?"

"We were busy. He was there until five, and then I had things I had to get done afterwards."

"I bet."

"Your father called."

"I don't want to talk to him. I think he should get that through his thick skull soon."

"James, he's always going to be your father-"

"No, he's not. I get to decide who gets to be the man I call dad, and it certainly isn't going to be someone who walked out on me and you."

Jamie shoved his books back into his bag. "Six thirty? Really? That isn't fair-especially when you get to the office early."

"Jamie, I can deal. It's not hard work," Haley murmured, taking a sip of the water Jamie had. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to your father?"

"I'm sure, Mom. Why don't you start the divorce? You're letting that man leech everything we have from you, and you deserve a hell of a lot better, Mom," Jamie said, looking at her. She looked tired, her hair no longer in the no-nonsense tight ponytail, and she looked dog tired. "Don't let Nathan Scott run you ragged. It's not worth it."

"You are so worth it, Jamie. Don't ever think otherwise," Haley whispered, ignoring the other questions about the divorce.

"So, can I drive home?" It was best to switch the subject, because Jamie's father was the on thing they would start yelling at each other about.

"Yeah, you can drive home."

Across town, Nathan Scott entered his brother's house for their weekly dinner, giving Lucas' wife, Peyton, a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" he asked the blond, offering her a big smile.

"Good. The kids are running me ragged, but-"

And here he felt a twinge. _The kids_. Lucas was only seven months older, yet he made Nathan's life look pathetic: he had been married for seven years, and he had two kids, four-year-old Sawyer, their beautiful daughter who Nathan had a habit of spoiling with too many clothes and Barbies, and a two-year-old son, Keith, named after the boys' uncle. Nathan was thirty-two and had _nothing._

"What's wrong, Nate?" Lucas asked as he came into the kitchen, the children following behind him. He gave his brother a tight hug, but then moved out of the way for the kids. Despite Nathan's weariness with Jamie, he loved his niece and nephew to death. From Sawyer's giggles to Keith's exclamations of "UNCA NATAN, UNCA NATAN", Nathan soaked it in, offering them his own praise in return.

"Nothing's wrong, man," Nathan finally answered, standing up with Keith in tow, Sawyer having run back to her mother.

"How's Haley?"

"We'll see." Lucas stopped, turning to his wife.

"Peyt, we're going to the study; we need to talk." Peyton nodded, taking Keith from Nathan with a smile.

"Oh, you're in trouble," she whispered in his ear, arching an eyebrow. He shook his head, following his brother to the study.

"What?"

"Haley-I need her to keep this job, Nathan. She's worked hard to get out, and this-"

"Get out of what? You told me to hire her, but you won't give me a back story. You tell me to keep her, despite my reservations about her…"

"What reservations?"

"She's a smart ass. I can't have a smart ass on my team, Lucas; I work way to hard and I need an assistant that is going to do the same!"

"She's worked for you for two days; how can you tell that she's a smart ass?"

"She had the audacity to lecture me after _her_ delinquent of a son irked me the wrong way, Lucas!" Nathan nearly shouted, and Lucas took a step back, disappointment on his face. "What now?"

"You yelled at Jamie? That kid practically thought you were pure gold, and after the crap he's put up with his own father, it would have been nice for him to hear something nice about himself. You were his favorite NBA player. Nice going, dipshit."

Nathan let out a small breath, clearly frustrated. Looks like Haley had one another battle.


	2. Chapter Two: Change Isn't Easy

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews; I haven't been able to reply, but I swear I will (to those from both chapter one and chapter two). To answer some questions: back story for both Jamie and Haley as well as Nathan will come up in the next chapter (When Change Begins), Haley is 33, Nathan is 33, Jamie is 15….and that's about it. Also, please review; I love getting them!

**Chapter Two: Change isn't easy. **

_The closing of a door can bring blessed privacy and comfort -- the opening, terror. Conversely, the closing of a door can be a sad and final thing -- the opening a wonderfully joyous moment_.**-Andy Rooney**

Two weeks brought Haley's first paycheck, and she felt strangely excited as she entered the building, Nathan's coffee in hand. She had changed her routine; it was easier to just get the coffee before she showed up; they had already discussed how he'd give her enough money to cover them for the week.

"Morning, Janice," she called as she headed up the stairs for the office.

"Watch out; he's in a bad, bad mood. The Bobcats lost a potential prospect," Janice whispered, and Haley rolled her eyes. She could hear him on the phone, but when wasn't he on the phone?

She opened the office door, setting the coffee on Nathan's desk. "Morning," she said, offering him a forced smile. That was about all she could offer him now days. He took the coffee without answering, and she went to her desk, tossing her purse and jacket in her chair as she grabbed the papers that needed to be filed.

"DAMMIT!" Nathan yelled, turning off his phone. "Haley!"

She tensed, letting out her breath before she turned to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"I need you to schedule me a flight to Charlotte. Call Tracy at the office, her number's in there, and she'll take care of it. Then, finish filing what you have and we leave for Charlotte."

"Charlotte? I can't go to Charlotte…"

"We'll be back by tonight."

"But my son-"

"I promise, we'll be back in time."

There was something in his voice that was so earnest that made her look up, almost getting lost in those blue eyes. _Woah, where the hell did that come from?_ she thought, shaking her head a little. "You promise I will be back in time? Five o'clock?"

"Five o'clock, Hales."

"All right. I'm calling Tracy?"

"Yeah. She'll get the plane ready. We'll be in the air in thirty minutes."

He was correct; thirty minutes later, they were taking off from a private airfield for Charlotte. "What exactly are we doing?" Haley asked softly, trying not to disturb Nathan, who was working on a laptop. He looked up, and she bit her lip. "Going to Charlotte-why?"

"We lost a potential player last night; he went for more money. I'm going to have a meeting. You're coming along for the ride because at some point in time, I'm going to need coffee and lunch," Nathan sneered, returning to his computer. "It might run long."

"You promised me…"

"Well, I lied. Sometimes, it can't be helped."

"I can't be late, Mr. Scott. Jamie…"

"You can either be late or be fired. Your choice, and choose wisely."

Haley wanted to cry. This man wanted to make her cry; she hadn't felt like that since her husband left. Well, that wasn't exactly true-she cried when she learned that he had a live-in girlfriend, when she learned that he had been cheating on her for _years_, when she learned that should they get a divorce, he would pursue full custody of Jamie until she had no money left to fight him. In general, her relationship with Damien West was one big cry-fest.

Nathan was belligerent that day, near impossible to work with, and by the time the plane landed back in Tree Hill, Haley felt dirty and wasted and in need of a pint of ice cream from how much her boss had needled her. She could feel unshed tears about ready to fall, and they threatened to betray her when she finally caught a break to look at her phone and saw it was six-twenty six.

They did fall when they saw the missed text from Jamie asking her where she was.

When they arrived at the office building, Haley headed straight for the rest of her things, ignoring the list on her desk. "Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan asked, watching her gather her stuff. Her shoulders fell, and all he heard through the silence was her breathing. "You still have stuff to do."

"I was supposed to be off an hour and thirty minutes ago. I have a fifteen-year-old son waiting for me, and I have dinner to cook and chores to do and to top it all off, you want me to stay and finish a list of inane chores you set for me?" She asked, the tears finally trailing down her face. "I'm tired. I'm worn out. I'm going home. What's on that list can wait until tomorrow."

Nathan tensed, trying to keep calm before something came out of his mouth that he would regret. "Haley-"

"Mr. Scott, I really appreciate this job, but if you think you are going to be able to bully me into submission-it isn't going to happen. I've spent my whole life being bullied by someone I feared more than you; you do nothing that could scare me," she whispered, and he felt his breath catch as she looked up at him with those large auburn eyes, a tendril of her hair falling into her face. How could he say no to that?

"All right, I'll see you on Monday; you forget we're closed over the weekend. Janice should have your check on her desk. We need to get you set up for direct deposit; we'll do that next week. You did good today, Haley," Nathan finally answered before grabbing his own things. He left soon after that, left Haley alone with her thoughts.

He paused as he spotted Jamie sitting in the booth behind the coffee shop's front window, and guilt snapped through him.

"Mr. Scott? Mr. Scott!!" He turned, surprised to see Haley running behind him. "Mr. Scott, this check-it's wrong. It says I made almost two thousand dollars-but there's no way…"

"I pay you nineteen dollars an hour, for forty hours, but you also had fifteen hours of overtime, which you get paid time and a half for. It's correct; don't worry," Nathan explained, but Haley shook her head.

"This can't possibly be-"

"Haley, go home," Nathan said, giving her a smile. "It's not all about work." He walked to his car, and she saw her son, who took notice of her and offered her a wave.

"You're right," she murmured, a smile gracing her face as she crossed the street. "Hey, baby."

"You're late, again," Jamie answered. "I can still beat him up."

Haley scoffed, grabbing some of his donut. "I can handle him on my own, Jamie. How was school?"

"Um…"

"What did you do?"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Why do you think I did something, Mom? I'm like the greatest kid ever."

"With a big enough ego to fill a pool." They grinned at one another. "I know you did something wrong because of that 'um' that you never say when talking about school."

"Well, I might have been in the gym with my friend Cameron, and we might have been goofing off, and then the basketball coach might have come in and he might have…have offered me a spot in their tryouts next week. Might being the operative word," Jamie stumbled through, eyes never leaving the pages of his homework.

"That's a lot of mights.'

"I just-I know we can't afford it so…"

"Baby, if it's what you want, we can make it work," Haley answered, silently thanking Nathan for her check. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Why is that again?"

"We had to go to Chicago. They lost a player, or something…I don't know. You know how little I know about sports. I just know he was stressed today."

"Did he yell at you? Because I swear, if he did-"

"It's no worse than what your father did to me, Jamie."

"You don't deserve that, Mom. You never deserve to hear any of that."

Haley smiled, wrapping her arms around her son and kissing his temple. "I love you, kiddo. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Mama," Jamie replied, laying his head on her shoulder. "And just so you know, between you and Dad, you will always come first."

-------------

"Nathan!"

Lucas didn't wait for his brother to open the door; instead he slammed into the large house, out for blood. "Nathan Royal! Get your ass down here!" He heard the door to the exercise room open and close.

"What? Lucas?" Nathan said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Why am I getting a call from my favorite practically-nephew saying that you're being an ass to his mother?"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Jamie. His mother is exhausted, Nathan!" Nathan tensed, jerking his head up.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Lucas; she's my employee."

"And she's my best friend. If you hurt her, I will hurt you," Lucas said, opening the fridge, pulling out two waters. "You ever heard of Damien West?"

"No."

"Look him up. Then we can talk about what is my business when it comes to Haley."

"Um, okay. Why is her son calling you? Can't handle it himself?" Nathan snapped, downing half his water. "That kid is really getting on my nerves."

"You haven't even met Jamie-"

"Oh, believe me, I _met_ him. I also happen to believe he belongs in reform school."

"Like I said, take a minute out of your oh-so-busy schedule and look up Damien West, and then we'll talk. That's what I came to say. Oh, and that Dan called me." Nathan's head jerked up when he said "Dan".

"What did he want?" Nathan sat at the island, letting Lucas join him. This was the one thing that they would always be united on, their father.

"Wanted to know if he could see Sawyer and Keith."

"And I hope you told him a big hell no. You don't need that man ruining their lives like he did ours'," Nathan whispered, looking at his brother. "Luke-"

"He sounds-"

"He always sounds like he's changed, Lucas, and then he just ruins it over and over and over and doesn't care who takes the brunt of that pain. Don't make it your kids," Nathan advised.

Lucas smiled at his bother, squeezing his shoulder. "You know, one day you are going to be a good dad. A great dad."

"I'm not so sure." Nathan stood, leaving the room. "Look at who we grew up with. I'll probably be more like him than not."

"Don't say that about yourself. You're gonna do fine-I'm sure of it."

------------

It was later, Lucas had gone home, leaving Nathan alone to nurse a shot of whiskey as he typed up the notes he had written when in Charlotte. He was bored, he realized, shuffling his papers, cracking his knuckles, eventually starting a game of solitaire.

That would only last for so long.

He pulled up Google, biting his bottom lip as he began typing. D-A-M-I-E-N-W-E-S-T. Twelve articles popped up, and he clicked on the first one.

_SON OF CEO PART OF 3A STATE CHAMPIONSHIP BASKETBALL TEAM_

_James West, son of West-Kliene Pharmecuticals CEO Damien West, led the Lowell Prep School Trojans in both points and rebounds in their win against Phillips High School on Tuesday. He scored his personal best, 29 points and 12 rebounds on a team that obliterated it's competition 100-72._

_"My wife and I are extremely proud of what are son has accomplished," West said outside of the venue of the championship._

Nathan got sick of reading, clicking back to the next article.

_WIFE OF CEO ARRESTED FOR BATTERY_

_Haley West left the county jail after posting bail on a misdemeanor county of simple battery.  
_

_"It's been a hard time for the West family," a friend told us today, speaking on condition of anonymity. "He's cheating on her and she got angry-"_

Nathan clicked off that article, too, having a feeling of where this was going. He sighed, closing his computer, downing the last of his drink. "Dear God, Haley," he murmured, shaking his head. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

More like how the hell could someone cheat on her? She was beautiful, with her auburn tresses, with those wide eyes-he couldn't imagine ever cheating on her.

"That idiot," he decided. "That damn idiot."

-----------

"That damn idiot!" Jamie yelled, slamming the ball into the asphalt of the Rivercourt, looking at Cameron.

"Who? Your father or Nathan Scott?" Cam asked, tossing the ball back to his friend. They had instantly bonded when they met in Bio two weeks ago, and Jamie was quickly climbing past the many kids Cam considered friends. Cameron was popular, a member of the basketball team, and no one at school could believe that he would befriend the new kid.

But Jamie was smart, witty, and could handle his own against those who wished to intimidate him, and Cameron respected that most.

"My dad. He called my mom last night; he's starting the divorce proceedings and wanted to know our address so he could send the papers to her. He said something about his new whore-I'm not sure what-but it got my mom crying. I hate him."

"Is he as bad as Nathan?"

"He's worse. Nathan might wear my mother out, but she can snap at him and he does nothing to hurt her back. My dad belittles her every single chance he gets; he makes her feel worthless, makes her feel ugly, and every single time he does I just want to smack the crap out of him, but then my mother is so worried that he'll file for custody and say she's an unfit mother. She feels that this isn't going to end well. He's asking for joint custody, but I'm trying to tell her I don't want anything to do with my father."

"You can tell the judge that. You can tell him what you know, and then all you can do is hope for the best," Cameron said, making a basket, passing the ball back to Jamie, watching him sink in a three-pointer. "You're worried, aren't you? Really, really worried."

"Dad has money-has power-that my mom won't be able to come up with in time for the trial. If he pushes it, he will win," Jamie answered. "I don't want to live with my father; I don't want to live with his whore."

"Well, given a choice between your mother and how you describe your father, I'd choose your mom every time, too. I love your mother." Jamie smiled, tossing the ball to his friend. "Listen, you need any time to cool off, you can come to my house, okay? At any time, when your in any mood, just call, okay? I'll tell my mom-we're products of divorce, too, so we totally get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jamie made another basket before handing the ball off to Cameron.

"Well, thanks. It's….just thanks."

"Not a problem. I've been in the middle of all that crap, and I know it's hard. This way, there is a divorce-free zone with lots of video games and room for you to talk shit about your dad. And I can get repaid with lots of home cooked meals Mrs. James' style."

Jamie arched an eyebrow, a trick his Uncle Luke had taught him, before bursting out laughing. "Sure, you can, man. Sure you can…"

A phone started ringing, and both of them headed to the bench where their phones and bags were sitting. Cameron groaned, picking his up. "Crap."

"What?"

"I forgot I was supposed to have dinner with the parents tonight. Look, I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Jamie nodded, watching Cameron head down the road. He bounced the basketball once, turning back to the net, giving it one look before making a three pointer. He retrieved the ball, making another shot. And another. And another. And another. And another until he was too exhausted to think about his father or the divorce or the fact that his life sucked, instead about a shower and dinner and the warm bed waiting for him at home.

Home. In two weeks, he had adjusted. Tree Hill became had become more than the place he and his mom went to get away from Raleigh and their past. It became home.

------------

Haley sat at her desk, biting her lip as she looked over the list of things she needed to do while at the office today. The clock hadn't even reached eight, but she was here early to make up for Friday night. Nathan's coffee sat on his desk, she had already filed the notes he had dropped by sometime during the weekend, and now she was about to start sending out emails.

"Haley? What are you doing here already?" Janice asked as she made her way upstairs. "You look tired, dear."

"I just thought I come in and finish what I didn't get to do on Friday. We were late gettin' back and-"

"You know Nathan's all bark but no bite, right?" Janice whispered, sitting beside Haley's desk. "You're doing a really good job, a much better job than any of the others, and he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I know, but….he's paying me so much, and I just want to prove I'm worth it."

"Honey, that's not a problem. Like I said, you are the best assistant he's had yet, despite what he says. If you quit, he would pester you until you came back, you know that? He really likes you."

Haley gave a heartless laugh, shaking her head. "Yeah, he _really_ likes me, let me tell you-"

Janice gave her a kind smile, patting her hand as it stilled over the keyboard. "He does, Haley. You just got to give him time. Nathan's been hurt by a lot of people, and he doesn't trust easily and he doesn't let people into his good graces easily. But when he does, he is the kindest man I know, excluding my own husband. It just takes time."

"Well, well, well, what are both of you doing here so early?" Nathan asked, making them both jump as he came into the office. "Haley, I thought you didn't get here until after eight-"

"I thought I'd come in early and get that list done that was left from Friday," Haley explained softly, watching as Nathan picked up his coffee and took a big gulp. "If that's all right."

"It's fine, but everything on that list could have waited, Haley. It's just little stuff-nothing you need to worry about coming in early over," Nathan said softly. "I know I was…I was a little aggravated on Friday, but that's just because of that whole day. So, since you came in early, we'll make sure you leave early, too. About four-thirty?"

Haley nodded, dumbfounded. Nathan, being nice? Nathan, having a heart? Was he on drugs? Was he…no, was he actually starting to _like _her? She let out a soft chuckle, and Nathan looked at her from across the room.

"Something funny?"

"No, sir. I'm just getting these emails sent out."

"Okay then, get to it." There we go, back to snappy, usual Nathan, Haley thought, finishing the email. For a moment there, he scared her.

-----------

"You're off early," Jamie said as his mom came into the coffee shop. "Finally tell the idiot to go screw himself?"

"Jamie, don't say screw. And no, he let me off early. Shall we go home? I'm feeling like spaghetti tonight." Jamie grinned; Haley knew spaghetti was his favorite, and she hadn't made it since the separation thing had started. He shoved his books into his bag, finishing his water and leaving a couple dollars as a tip on the table.

"So, tryouts start tomorrow," Jamie said, and Haley nodded. "So I will probably be late. Cameron said they usually last until six or so."

"Well, it's not like I get out any earlier than that," Haley replied, kissing her son's forehead. "You will do great, baby, and you will make the team. I have all the faith in the world in you."

"Well, I have all the faith in the world in me, too," Jamie answered, earning a smile from his mom as they approached the truck. Their smiles instantly turned to frowns when they saw the tall brunet in a dark suit standing in front of the car. "Mom-?"

"Just get in the truck, Jamie. I'll take care of him."

Damien West looked at his ex-wife and his son as they approached their rinky-dink truck, giving them a smile as he pulled off his son glasses. "James! It seems like it's been so long since I've seen you. Come give your dad a hug."

"No, thank you," Jamie snapped, opening the door to the trunk, slinging his bag in. "Mom, are we going?"

"What? Don't even want to speak to your old man?"

"Not really."

"James-"

"Jamie. It's Jamie. It's been Jamie for fifteen years; you'd think you could get that through your thick-ass skull, but no. So, say it with me. _Jay-me_. Jamie."

"And there he is, my son, the smart ass," Damien sneered, gripping Jamie's wrist tightly, pulling him out of the truck. "I think we need to have dinner, _son_."

"And I think you need to let go of me before I call the cops. Just because you think you can bully Mom around and get away with it doesn't mean that crap works with me," Jamie said as he stumbled as his father pulled him. "Get your hand off me."

"Now your mother's brainwashed you into not seeing me? How long do you think this is going to last, Haley? The judge will see right through it!" Damien called to Haley, who was coming around to the passenger side of the truck.

"You're making an ass of yourself, Damien," Haley said calmly, putting her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "It's not me who's doing anything-it's your actions that make you so detestable to Jamie. Let go of him."

"Who's gonna make me? You? You couldn't do a thing to me," Damien laughed, puling Jamie closer to him despite the boy's struggles.

Nathan watched from just inside his office building, hate and anger building inside of him, aimed at Damien. Memories of similar situations with Dan flooded his mind, and he found himself heading towards his employee, a determined look on his face. Haley must have seen his shadow and stilled, watching him approach. "Jamie, get in the truck."

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" Nathan called, coming up to Damien.

The other man turned, glaring at Nathan. "Mind your own business."

"That's my employee, sir, so it is my business. Get your hands off of him or I will make you get your hands off of him," Nathan said, his voice nearly deadly. "I've asked nicely; next time I will shove you through a window or something. Now let him go."

**Dun, dun, dun...don't worry, all will be resolved. Also, I promise more info on both Dan and Damien in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Three: When Change Begins

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** You are all probably thinking _what is taking her so long?_ And I don't really have an excuse. This chapter just didn't come as easily to me as others have; I deleted it like three times before I finally settled on this, which I like, and I hope you do, too. I could add in other excuses like we're doing massive cleanout at my house and I'm working a lot, but I know you all really just want to get to reading, right?

Well, thank you all for the reviews, and please, keep them coming! I love reviews! They are my drug-of-choice.

Oh, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. I've been working 30+ hours at work, and I have stuff planned…but hopefully (as long as I don't have the copious amounts of brain farts I had with this chapter) it will be sometime early next week.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: When Change Begins…**

_I cannot say whether things will get better if we change; what I can say is they must change if they are to get better._**-G.C. Lichtenberg**

It was in that moment that Haley saw what she thought she never would in Nathan Scott: she saw compassion, she saw protectiveness, and she saw what she thought was a glimmer of like for both Haley and her son.

And it was in that moment that the first inkling of like and want flared within her for her jack-ass of a boss.

"Here, Nathan, keep it pressed against your cheek," she whispered twisting the dish towel of ice before setting it on the bruising on his swollen cheek. "I am so sorry. I didn't think he'd hit you. He's an ass."

"Haley, I'm fine. I've gotten myself into a lot worse fights and came out relatively unscathed; this was a breeze. Plus, I got to call the cops and flaunt my connections to that jerk, so it's a win-win." He looked around the kitchen, stopping on Jamie, who had an ice pack on the bruises on his arm. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine." His voice was distant, and Nathan wondered if he was replaying it over and over in his head, wondering if there was something he could have done, something that could have prevented the fall out.

Nathan hadn't expected to be sitting in the middle of his assistant's kitchen; he had only meant to follow them home, make sure nothing happened on the way there, but Haley had insisted he come in, insisted that she look at the bruise, insisted that he had dinner, and he had stupidly said yes to it all.

He couldn't help it.

"Jamie, are you sure?" Haley had returned to her son, moving the ice pack, her fingers glancing over the bruises. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Mom," Jamie whispered, shaking his head, "you didn't do this. No one did this but Dad."

"You two need to look into a restraining order," Nathan interrupted, catching both of their looks. "If he's hurting Jamie like this, then you need to take action, because your ex-husband shouldn't be leaving bruises on his own son. Get a restraining order, Haley, get something that forces him to stay away."

"I don't have a lawyer to do that-"

"You don't need one, but if you'd like, I can get you in contact with my lawyer."

"Nathan, I-" She shook her head. "No judge is going to sign a restraining order when Jamie hasn't seen his father in almost year. He's going to say that I'm keeping our child from him, and I have no one to say otherwise except for Jamie, whom I am not going to put in that situation."

"Mom, when this all goes to court, I'm going to tell them I don't want to see my father. Everyone-including him-is going to see that I don't want to have anything to do with my father, and that's my choice and no one else's. I think we should follow Mr. Scott's advice, about the restraining order."

"We'll talk about it. Nathan, I hope you like spaghetti." Haley need to change the subject; she needed time to think about everything, not just the restraining order, but her now impending-divorce and the day's events.

And that feeling she was getting with Nathan just being in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go outside, Mom, read a little bit." He gave one last long look to Nathan before grabbing a book from his bag and heading out to the large deck Nathan had first been attracted to when he pulled into their driveway. The deck ran along most of the front and side of the house, and Haley had it decorated with chairs and a table and a swing; it reminded him of a porch a family would have breakfast on Saturday morning.

"I've decided he's not that bad." At Haley's confused look, he continued. "Jamie. I told you he was a juvenile delinquent. I take it back. He's a pretty good kid."

"He is," Haley agreed. "He cares."

"He was raised by you; he would."

"He still likes you, you know? As a basketball player. It's pretty hard not to, considering he goes to Tree Hill and constantly hears about all your accomplishments. He's trying out for the team. Said his friend talked him into it, or something, maybe it was the coach-" She was babbling, but she couldn't stop. He was standing in close proximity, tossing the ice into the sink, and she didn't want to look at him in fear she might do something irrational-like kiss him or something.

"Whitey. He coached me. I read where Jamie played on the state championship team. You must be proud."

"It was always something his dad hated, the fact that he'd rather play basketball than Damien's choice of sport, football, but I was always proud. He's so good at it, and he loves it so much. I wanted to thank you-you say I don't need to worry about my pay, but I know assistants don't earn that much, and I-you're allowing him to play basketball this season."

"You work hard, Haley; you get paid because you have a work ethic. For that, I thank you."

"Do you want something to drink? We have water, and-"

"Water's fine." Haley nodded, opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and some meat. Their hands touched as she handed off the bottle, and he jumped back. "I'm going to go outside-" he pointed to the door, the tension in the air clearly thick, the situation awkward, and she simply nodded as he headed off.

Jamie looked up as the door open, but when he saw it was Nathan, he returned to his book.

"Your father's a piece of work." _Nice going, stupid!_ Nathan berated himself, sitting in the chair across from the teenager, who let out a heavy sigh, marking his place in the book, looking up.

"And yours' isn't?" he countered. "Uncle Luke's told me about how awful your father is."

"You know Luke and I have two different mothers, right?" Jamie nodded. "Karen-Lucas' mom-got pregnant a month before their high school graduation, and when she told Dan, he broke up with her and went off to college to play ball. Knocked my mom up before he was done with his first semester."

"Sounds like a guy who doesn't know what _protection_ is."

"Yeah, right? Anyway, he stopped seeing my mom too, and when I was born, she went to Tree Hill-it was summer break-and demanded he take part in my life. She met Karen, and Lucas, and realized Dan was a bigger douche bag than she thought. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from being in our lives. He's been behind some of my more stupid ideas, like taking pills to be better at basketball, like deciding to alienate my friends because of how much their parents made-Dan Scott did a number on me."

"Is that why you are such a jerk now?"

"No. Maybe." His brow furrowed. "Probably. But see, my mom wasn't like yours'; she wasn't strong enough to get away from it, and to get away from him. I just wanted to tell you that."

"You don't think I know how incredibly strong my mother is? You know my father left us with _nothing_? Took the money from the accounts, took everything he wanted-left us in this big empty house with no way to pay, and had the audacity to put the house in her name. It went into foreclosure, and we had to move into this teeny tiny one-bedroom apartment while she got a job as a waitress. When he left, I decided he wasn't worth my time and effort; now he's trying to punish my mother for it."

"Well, what if I promise you that I will help her fight?"

"Why would you do that? Remember, you think-"

"Maybe my sentiments are changing," Nathan answered simply, crossing his arm across his chest. Jamie stared at him, long and hard, and the only thoughts that could cross his mind were why Nathan would do this and what he expected in return.

"Or maybe you're thinking something else will change," Jamie replied, eyes narrowing. "What do you really want, Nathan? Do you think she's going to sleep with you for helping her? Do you think that she's willing to-"

"What in the hell are you talking about? I don't want to sleep with your mother…" Nathan trailed off, concerned eyes on Jamie. "Is that how she got other things? I mean-"

"What? No! God, you are such an ass! My mother has worked her butt off to get us here-figuratively, not literally!"

"Okay, then. So why do you think she'd have to sleep with me for me to help her?" After a pause from both him and Jamie, Nathan's eyes widened. "She had to do it with your father? Promise him something like that to get something else?"

Jamie bit his lip, lowering his eyes to his book. "I know that's how I got to play basketball. I know she had to promise him so that I could do what I wanted. I know my mother has sacrificed a lot-including some of her dignity-to give me a good life. And I know the moment my father found someone who would give it up at any time just because she was a gold digger, he split. So you can see how I'd be a little-"

"Well, no, I'm not after that from your mom." _Well, not yet, at least_, Nathan whispered to himself, watching the kid nod his head. "She told me you're trying out for the basketball team."

"I am."

"If you're as good as I think you are, Whitey will definitely want you on the team."

"Was that a compliment? And here I thought you thought I was just some JD who's ambition in life was to go to jail."

"Well, maybe I was wrong."

Jamie grinned. "What was that?"

"Maybe I was wrong," Nathan bit out.

"That's what I thought I heard. And yes, you definitely were. I want to go to college-Duke or maybe Harvard-be a doctor. See? I totally have ambition," Jamie said with a smug smirk.

"I can tell."

"You know, you aren't too bad. Still a total ass, but…you're okay."

Wow. Jamie's backhanded comment made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. What was that feeling? What was he supposed to feel about the boy?

When had this all become so damn confusing?

-----------

Damien West sat in his study, staring at his phone, ignoring the pleas of his girlfriend to come back to bed. He spared her a momentary glance as he waited for the phone to ring, and nodded in approval. She was twenty-three, still young with curves that appealed to him so much more than Haley's aging form ever did. She was only twenty-one when they had began their affair, but she kept her mouth shut and didn't care that he deprecated her at every business party, that he called her a whore and a slut and he praised her skills in bed; he lavished her with gifts, and that's all she wanted.

She wasn't like Haley; she didn't demand to be treated superior to what he believed she was.

The phone rang and he scooped it up, pressing it to his ear. "Greg?"

"You've gotten yourself into one big mess," Greg Haskins answered, shaking his head as he went over the motion he had drawn up for his client. "Getting arrested in Tree Hill wasn't exactly the smartest move on the planet."

"I didn't get arrested. I was lectured. I was warned. That's all."

"Whatever. I've got a motion for temporary custody of James ready to file. I don't know if it's going to work-there's a lot to prove that can't be proved."

"Pay someone off."

"That's highly illegal, Damien. Plus, you have your son's own opinion to consider. A judge will want to hear that."

"Then block it."

"Again, I don't know if there si much I can do."

"Then pay off a damn judge! I want my son with me, and if that bitch thinks she can keep him from me, she is highly mistaken!"

"There is a judge-McCallister-who is notorious for siding with fathers. That might be our best chance."

"Then get on it."

"Damien, this isn't going to work. Even McCallister can't ignore your son's testimony-"

"I'm not paying for your opinion. I want this to go through."

"Listen to reason! Call her, threaten the injunction, get a weekend, then if they don't agree, take action. You have a better chance then," Greg suggested, shaking his head. "You will not win if you do this injunction now!"

"Greg-"

"It's not going to look good in divorce court if you filed an injunction and didn't win."

"Fine, Greg. But I swear, if this doesn't work, the bitch is going down."

Greg Haskins winced, but didn't comment. He didn't get paid to comment.

-------------

Lucas smiled at his brother as he entered the house, watching the blue eyes widen in surprise. "Dammit, Lucas, you know breaking and entering is a felony, right?" he snapped, tossing his keys on the table in his kitchen. "I could call the cops on you."

"Like you are going to do that," Lucas said easily, giving him a smile. "That is some black eye."

"I got in a fight."

"Nathan, you aren't some crazy-ass twenty-something-year-old frat boy. Who were you fighting with?"

"Haley's ex-husband." Lucas' eyebrow rose, and Nathan shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. He was hurting Jamie, and I couldn't just leave them like that, could I? You certainly wouldn't."

"But you aren't me," Lucas answered as Nathan sat a glass in front of him and poured a small amount of whiskey. "I didn't come to get drunk."

"But I need to so you will and you can crash in one of the guest rooms," Nathan answered with a small smile, it growing as Lucas nodded his acquiescence. "I think I like her."

"Her who?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face, one which Nathan detested and wanted to punch off.

"Haley, you idiot. I think I like her."

"Think? You know how to do that?"

"Luke, this is serious. I can't like her. She has a kid. She has a past…she's complicated. I don't do complicated. It gets too…complicated."

"What a literary genius you are," Lucas quipped, taking a sip of the whiskey. "What's so complicated about it? Sure, she's got a past, but who doesn't these days? And if you're basing your negative feelings on Jamie alone, I think you should reconsider your previous statement about Haley's ex hurting Jamie and what were you supposed to do because anyone who prevents that obviously can get used to a kid being in the picture. And Jamie is easy to get along with, easy to bond with, so that can't possibly be an excuse, either."

Nathan's brow furrowed, and he poured himself more whiskey. "It's not an excuse, Lucas. What possible things could Haley and I have together?"

"That's not the real question you want to ask."

"It's not?" Nathan asked, clearly confused. "So what is my real question?"

"Are you sure that Haley and I will be okay after what a dick I've been to them? And I would say yes. After what you did for her today, she's probably erased every mean thing she ever thought about you from her mind," Lucas replied, downing the rest of his whiskey before grabbing the bottle. "I think you're scared."

"You're damn right I'm scared. I don't know…don't know what I'm doing with her, Luke. I'm not relationship guy-you know that!"

"Doesn't mean that you can't be, Nathan. Just…if it's going in that direction, it's going to go in that direction, and you won't be able to stop it."

"And I'm thinking you are trying to play matchmaker with your best friend and your brother," Nathan muttered, shaking his head. "You know, I don't like you some days of the week."

"Right back at you, bro. Right back at you."

-------------

"Nathan? I have your coffee."

"Ugh."

Haley glanced up at her boss, surprised to see him in wrinkled clothes, ruffled hair, bloodshot eyes. "Have a little too much fun last night?" she teased, her face breaking into a smile.

"Ssssh, Haley; I'm just a little bit hung over," Nathan muttered holding up his hand to show her an amount. She laughed, filing the last couple of papers, making sure to slam the drawer shut, hearing him groan in pain. "I'm so gonna fire you when I can press the keys on my computer. I hate Lucas-I hate him."

"And your more responsible older brother just _shoved_ alcohol down your throat?" Haley asked, coming over, patting his head. "Do you want some aspirin and water instead?"

"Yes, please."

"I don't think we're gonna get much work done today."

"You think?" he snapped as he took the aspirin from her. "Sorry. Thank you."

"I didn't know Lucas drank on a school night."

"I didn't know Lucas told you everything, but he did last night. Peyton was pissed at me, so I got an earful this morning. I think we stopped around one this morning-and it was my damn fine whiskey, too. I drank it all-a whole bottle," Nathan lamented, dragging his hand over his eyes.

"So very sorry about that. Not really, but I can pretend, I guess. How much is expensive whiskey to you, because to me-"

"Let's say a couple hundred and leave it at that."

Haley scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "A couple hundred? Holy crap. I guess we have _really _different amounts in mind for _expensive_ whiskey, don't we?" she murmured, going behind his chair, rubbing slow circles on his temples.

"I didn't take you for a whiskey drinker, Haley James," Nathan said with a slight smile, letting out a pleased sigh as she kept up the massage, her fingers gentle against the sensitive flesh. "But then again, I didn't take you for a lot of things that I was wrong about."

"Really? And what were some of these things, oh boss of mine?"

"Well, you aren't a bitch."

"That's good to start with. I'm not a bitch-my mother would be so proud." Nathan laughed, reaching up to catch her hands, feeling her fingers stop. "Nathan-"

"We actually do have work to do, Haley. I need to go talk to _my_ boss, and I've got a couple of emails I need to send-you want to work on that?" he asked, his voice surprisingly clear. She nodded, moving away from him, a slight look of hurt on her face. "Haley-"

"I need-I need to send those emails, Nathan. Drink your coffee, you'll feel better." She paused, adding a slight smile. "And for your information, I can drink whiskey with the best of them."

-------------

Red roses….white carnations….yellow tulips….pink and white daisies…none of them were Haley.

Nathan groaned, wondering what he was doing in a florists at two in the afternoon instead of in his office getting work done, but then he remembered; he was searching for the perfect "I am an ass and I apologize profusely" flower for Haley.

"Sir, can I help you?" the elderly owner asked, coming forward from behind the counter, from her other work. "You look indecisive."

"I have no clue what I'm looking for," Nathan mumbled, suddenly embarrassed, but the owner let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Most men are. They go straight for red roses, thinking they're classic and perfect."

"Those are overused."

"I agree, sir. So tell me about the lucky lady. Why are you giving her flowers?"

"Because I want her to know I like her. I want her to know I think she's beautiful."

"So are you looking for an arrangement-"

"Maybe just one flower with some of those small white bud things around it-those things you see in weddings-"

"Baby's breath?"

"Sure."

"All right. Now, you said one flower, so I'm assuming something large?"

"Not too large. Haley doesn't like overly-large."

The florist smiled, leading Nathan to a counter, but he stopped before he got there. "'ll take them."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. Those are it."

"Of course, sir."

-----------

Red tulips-why were there three red tulips in a vase on her porch steps?

It was well after eleven, and Jamie had just gone to bed, but Haley sat staring at the vase sitting on the table, biting her bottom lip as she wondered who would send her something so beautiful. They weren't unusual flowers, per se, but they were exceptional in their color and perfect in the taste. Whoever sent them-they knew Haley's weak spot. Flowers were the one thing there was plenty of when she was a kid, and she loved the smell of them, the sensory overload they gave you with their beautiful colors, and she had hoped that when she got married, Damien would shower her with flowers.

Damien had disappointed.

There was a knock at the door, and Haley's head snapped up. Who the hell would be coming by at eleven-thirty? She headed to the door none-the-less, pushing up the sleeves to her UNC sweatshirt, hoping it wasn't anyone important, because she certainly looked a mess.

"Nathan."

"Um, hi."

"What are you doing here? It's-"

"I know, it's late, but I had to see you. I need to tell you something." He paused, and she raised her eyebrow, biting her lip.

"Oh-kay…"

"I think I like you. And I'm not drunk and I'm not confused-I know I like you. You're smart and funny and brave and pretty-so damn pretty. I just wanted to tell you that. I think you're beautiful. I think you're gorgeous. I think you're ex-husband is a douche for leaving you, because you are….you are everything I think I've been looking for." She didn't know he could babble, but he was nearly as good a babbler as she was, she thought with a grin. "What? I didn't say anything funny."

The smile faded, and she focused on him, solely on him, on the presence he filled as he stood in the doorway, on the tanned skin of his arms before they hid beneath a black polo he _hadn't _worn to work, on his blue eyes as they stared back at her. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice his hand moving until it had wrapped in her hair, and though she was frightened, she didn't pull back, only took a step closer, forcing her to look up at him. "What are you doing?" she whispered as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

It wasn't long, only a couple of seconds, and never advanced past gentle, but as he pulled away, hand still in her hair, the other caressing her cheek, all she could think about was the possibility that she might get to kiss him again.

_Oh, God, she was so screwed._

_**Sorry, my last note: I promise to give Haley's version of what her life was like in the next couple of chapters, and I've decided this story is much better suited for more than five chapters. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but it should be at least six. Have a good day (or whatever time it is for you, considering it's only 1:30 here in Georgia) and please remember to review! They make my day (well, those and when my favorite animals come into my work)! **  
_


	4. Chapter Four: Change Who You Love

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** This is definitely the chapter of fluff. There's also lots of Haley self-deprecating (just because, if you haven't gotten it by now, Haley isn't exactly a ball of self-confidence in this story). It isn't like the other chapters; you get to see a nasty side (or nastier side) of Damien, and hopefully this chapter conveys how crazy/psycho he is. It's mostly setting up for the next chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Also, the _Murder, She Wrote _reference is a total shoutout to my mother, who watches it nonstop. I swear, I can tell you the whole story (with quotes) of some of the episodes.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Change Who You Love**

_None of us know what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives._**-Kathleen Norris**

Jamie was awake when he heard the knock on the door, and he carefully got out of bed, reaching out to grab the bat by his door. In the moonlight, the bruises on his arm shone a brilliant purple against his not-so-tan skin, but they were fading, and fading fast, thank God. Cameron and Whitey had already commented, and he hated explaining.

"What are you doing?" he heard his mom asked as he stepped into the hallway, making out Nathan Scott in the light. His eyes widened at their closeness, and they went even wider as he saw his mom kiss Nathan. He watched her hands grip his neck tightly, and the only thought that ran through his head was that his mother had _never_ done that with his father.

He thought about stepping out, letting his presence be known, but instead he stayed in the shadows, uneasiness coursing through his body as he watched them kiss again, his mother pulling Nathan in just enough so that he could close the door behind him.

God, Jamie felt like an invader into someone's private life, but he couldn't just turn around, head back to his room, forget tonight. Tonight changed things, changed the game he and his mother had been playing. They could no longer just use Tree Hill as a place they were hiding, as a safe harbor until the storm of Damien West had passed-this changed _everything_.

And he didn't know what to think of Nathan Scott. The man had told him he was a delinquent, a screw-up, and yet at the first sign of trouble, Nathan was there to protect him, without question and without care.

He gave his mother and Nathan one last, long look before retreating back to his room, closing the door behind him. He jumped when he heard his phone vibrate, glancing at it wearily. Who would call him right now? He picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "You better have a good reason for calling me so late," he growled in the phone, hoping his voice sounded more angry than sleepy.

"James? It's your father."

"How did you get my number?"

"I have friends," Damien answered, as if that was a rational answer. "I need to talk to you, but you need to be alone. We wouldn't want your mom getting hurt over this, would we?"

Jamie stiffened. "What do you want?"

"You will tell your mom you wish to come and stay with me over the weekend." Damien's voice was soft, but clear and firm; his father meant business.

Jamie let out a humorless laugh. "And why in the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't, I will file an injunction seeking full custody of you based on the fact that your mother is a bad seed. And believe me, I have the money and the power; I will win."

"I'm sure that's what you think," Jamie snapped, sitting at the chair of his desk, flicking a lamp on to combat the darkness of the unlit room. "You can't contradict anything that I say, and I'll tell the judge-"

"I've asked you to come see me a total of fifty times since I left the house-" Jamie loved how the man phrased that, _left the house_, but chose not to reply. "And the judge might see that as if my calls weren't getting through to my son. I have every right to see you-"

"What? You're the one who left _us_; you're the one that moved in with that whore. It's not my fault my mother taught me to have some sort of morals," Jamie said quietly. "I'm not going."

"Then how would you like all your mother's dirty little secrets spread out in the open records of court? I will tell them she's a whore-that she would do _anything_ to get ahead-"

"What are you talking about? My mother is-"

"You don't want me to tell them all about the time when she…gave me an incentive for you to play ball, do you? What exactly she did for me? Or when she offered to buy me some pot to let you go on that class trip to D.C.? Or how she left you alone for days on end to work at that filthy diner-"

Jamie stiffened. His mother had sacrificed for him-his dad was more than enough evidence of that. But he couldn't just go see him; he hated the man too much, hated what the man stood for, what he did to _them_….

But he couldn't let his mother suffer losing her dignity in front of _people_, not when she had given him his _life_. He sighed, closing his eyes, his free hand rubbing his temple. "Fine. I will come, for the weekend. Saturday and Sunday."

"Friday night through Monday morning."

"Um, no. I have my final basketball tryouts on Friday and Monday I have school."

"You can come for dinner on Friday and I'll drop you off at school on Monday."

"You realize Charlotte is like four hours away? I can't do that Monday. I'll come Friday, but I have to be back Sunday."

"Fine." He heard the man pause, and figure a 'but' was coming. "But you can't tell your mother about this conversation or I will be filing that injunction. Do you get me?"

"Yes, sir," Jamie said swiftly, hanging up the phone before tossing it on his book bag. He leaned back in the chair, and, faintly, he could hear his mother giggle like a teenager in the front. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to tell her that he wanted to go spend time with his father? How was he supposed to hurt her?

-------------

Tears trailed down Haley's cheeks as she drove to the office, and she hurriedly reached up a hand to wipe them away. The last thing Nathan needed was to see her crying.

_"I saw you with Nathan! I thought you said this was simple-you said it was going to just be us!"_ Jamie's words still stung. The whole situation stung.

_"I'm going to dad's this weekend."_

_"Jamie, I thought you didn't want to see your father. Why the sudden change?" The slight flash of pain and hurt rushed through his eyes, but it was as if he steeled himself inside when he looked at her again. "Jamie-"_

_"I saw you with Nathan! I thought you said this was simple-you said it was going to be just us! I thought you were done with the jerks and the jackasses." He wasn't looking at her; they were at the school, and he was on his way out. "I'm leaving Friday night; I'll be back Sunday."_

_"Jamie-"_

_"Have a good day at work, Mom. I'll see you this afternoon."_ He left then, slamming the door to the truck without so much as a look at her. And she had driven through town sobbing, gut-wrenching sobs. Damien was doing it again-taking away her family, punishing her.

And she was just going to sit back and let it happen. It'd start with one weekend visit, then it would be some fancy present, then another weekend visit, then staying there at Christmas, then going weekend after weekend-and then there would come the time when Jamie would tell his mom that he wanted to _stay _with Damien.

A new wave of tears hit, and this time she did nothing to stop them.

She managed to bypass Janice by some miracle, and sat in the empty second floor, staring at Nathan's desk. She completely ignored the notes she was supposed to file, the other things she could get done, instead staring.

It was how Nathan found her twenty minutes later, eyes fixed on his desk, fingers gripping the sidearms of her chair so tight that her knuckles were white. "Haley?" he murmured, touching her cheek, taking a step back as she jerked in surprise, finding his face. "Hales? Is everything okay?"

"You can't kiss me anymore."

"Why?"

"Jamie's going to his father's this weekend-and it's because you kissed me. So you can't anymore, okay? I can't lose him, and if that means that I can't date, then I can't. So don't kiss me anymore. Don't look at me like that. Don't try to flatter me. We have to be professional-we have to be," Haley was babbling on and on, and the more she went on, the more tears trailed down her beautiful face. "Okay?"

"Okay." He still didn't understand-he thought Jamie liked him. He thought Jamie wouldn't mind-Jamie had said….had said he wasn't so bad.

This couldn't be right. Jamie hated his father; if there was one thing Nathan knew about Jamie, it was how much Jamie hated his father. He detested what the man stood for, detested how the man acted. What had happen to make him change his mind so quickly?

He couldn't concentrate, not that there was much to concentrate on, now; his boss had what he wanted for his team right now, so he was mostly gearing up for the college recruits, watching old tapes, figuring which ones they wanted to concentrate one-mostly miscellaneous stuff. He spent more time watching Haley as she went about her menial tasks, doing everything but looking back at him.

He was tired of it.

He stood up, shoving his chair as hard as he could back into his desk, and he saw her flinch. He didn't care. This wasn't how this was supposed to be-he wouldn't let it end this way. He stalked to Haley's desk, ignoring her shaking, the fear in her eyes. "I'm not gonna let this happen," he murmured as he leaned over the desk, capturing her lips. His hands wrapped through her hair, and he waited, waited as she shook for a few more moments before her hands cautiously rested on his forearms, and she slowly returned the kiss.

He pulled away after a minute, just far enough to look in her eyes. "I don't care what Jamie says-this isn't going to end just because he doesn't like it. He doesn't get to dictate us, okay? He doesn't get to say that this-that _us_-doesn't get to exist," he murmured, leaning in again. This kiss was rougher, all lips and tongues and hands gripping hair and skin and feelings pushed into it. This was his way of saying he wasn't going to let go, and this was her answer of _I don't really want you to_.

All the sudden she jerked away, shaking her head. "No, Nathan; I _can't_ do this. Not with Jamie to consider…"

"Let me worry about Jamie, Haley. Let me show him I am a good guy. Let me show him I'm worthy of you. You don't worry about it," he whispered, kissing her again.

"Nathan-" Her voice held doubt, and he sighed. "No, Nathan, I'd like that…I really would. But I don't think he's going to accept that. Jamie…he's hard-headed. He-"

"He had an ass as a father, so he has every right to be hard-headed," Nathan answered, giving her a killer smile that made her weak in the knees. He was absolutely breathtaking when he smiled like that, all the way up to his ears, with those teeth gleaming and the slightest start of a wrinkle on his forehead. "But I'll talk to him, okay? I'm sure there is a reason he's going to his father, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with you and me."

He leaned over and kissed her again, and she could feel herself nodding. "Jamie won't be easy, Nathan."

"I don't want him to be. He's smart not to be. He's trying to protect himself from being hurt again, and this is a chance for me to show him that I'm not gonna hurt him. Or you."

"So…so you still want this? Even with my son and my psycho ex-husband and-" Nathan kissed her again, a short, soft kiss, smiling as he pulled away.

"I still want you."

------------

Jamie flipped the pages of his history book, looking for the particular segment he was supposed to be reading. He hadn't been able to concentrate, not at school, not at tryouts, until he finally told Cameron what had happened, and then he sat through fifteen minutes of Cameron berating him. Finally, his best friend just sat beside him at the gym, and said, "You're going to regret it, someday. You are going to regret saying that, and you aren't going to be able to take it back."

"I know," Jamie had replied, before taking off. It was just past five, and his mother was still at work.

The door to the coffee shop opened, but he barely gave it a glance, knowing his mother probably wouldn't be out for at least another thirty minutes. He flipped yet another page, staring to get agitated-the teacher had said page 421, so why was he on 434 with no sign of that particular article?

His head jerked up as someone slid into the bench across from him, and his eyes widened when she saw it was Nathan. "We need to talk."

Jamie let out a calming breath before biting his lip for a moment as his resolve hardened his body against whatever Nathan might say. "There's nothing to talk about." He barely recognized his own voice; it was too harsh, too angry to be his.

"One of these days, you're going to realize how much those words you said to her mother hurt her. You are ripping her heart apart; I hope you realize that." Nathan's own voice was chastising, almost like a father would his son. "What is so bad about me, that your mother and I can't at least try?"

"You're a jerk-she's over guys like you," Jamie whispered, Nathan's statements cracking his resolve.

"I'm not a jerk, Jamie. I like your mom, and I want you to like me," Nathan tried, keeping his voice coaxing, gentle.

"You are just like my father when it comes to my mom."

"I am nothing like that man, Jamie. I don't hurt you intentionally; I would never hurt your mother like he did. Is that your only reason? Because I can prove that wrong."

Another chunk of the resolve gone, and Jamie put his head down. "I don't think that," he murmured, shaking his head, and he could see Nathan's hands relax.

"Then why are you hurting her like this?"

"He said if I didn't, he'd file the injunction." He looked up at Nathan's face, saw him looking back at him with that look of disappointment tinged with understanding. "I saw you two last night."

"Okay."

"I…I don't really care, you know? If she dates you or not. If you treat her well, then it's okay with me, but my mom deserves the best, and if you can't give her that, then you don't need to be with her." He paused, letting out a breath before continuing. "But I think you can. Anyway, not the point. I saw you two, and I went back to my room, and my father called. He said if I didn't come this weekend, he was going to file an injunction for temporary custody, and tell them things about my mom that no one should hear. Tell them about the time she bought his drugs so that I could go to D.C. on a trip. He said he would tell them that she'd leave me hours at time when she worked at the diner before we moved here. He'd tell them that she took the money he gave us-that he didn't give us, mind you-and blow it on shit like coke and…I can't do that to her. So I told him I would go, and he said that if I told her why I was going, he'd file the injunction. You two were just an easy excuse, and I'm sorry about that."

"Wow," Nathan muttered, shaking his head. Jamie cringed back, slightly afraid of what the man was going to say. "You're father is a piece of work."

"I know."

"You need to tell your mother the truth, Jamie. She is tearing herself up about this."

"I know."

"I'll handle your father. You go this weekend, but you won't have to worry about it after this, okay?"

"Why would you do that? You don't like me-"

"I like your mother. And you kid? You're starting to grow on me."

-------------

Haley was surprised to see her son waiting for her by the truck, shifting nervously from foot to foot, his eyes never leaving hers'. She stopped before she got to the vehicle, and he gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry," he whispered, barely enough for her to hear, but she did hear it, and she nodded. "It has nothing to do with you and Nathan. If you like him, then I am so very happy for you, Mom, because he seems nice, and I like him, and I trust you. This never should have involved that, but I was dumb."

"Jamie, what are you talking about?"

So he told her. He told her about the phone call, about the deal, about what the hell he was going through, about what he was thinking.

"Damien….he really did that to you? To his own son?"

"I'll do it, Mom. I don't mind doing it, as long as it doesn't hurt you, and as long as he doesn't hurt you. After all you've done for me, I can handle a weekend with Dad," he answered. "I can make him spend money and not feel guilty about it, and you can go see…I guess, Nathan."

"Um…you aren't supposed to be encouraging this," Haley said with a laugh, watching his small smile turn to a full-fledge grin. She realized how handsome he was at that point in time, and how much trouble she was in for when he actually started dating. "You know, I got real lucky with you."

"How's that, Mom?" he asked teasingly as he climbed into the truck. "Because I'm devastatingly handsome, or because I'm smart, or because-"

"Or maybe I need to give you a slap in the head and knock some sense into you," Haley said behind a smile, and Jamie laughed. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, Mom. Remember, you come first. Always and forever."

-------------

Friday night found Jamie gone, and Haley as miserable as the day when Jamie had yelled at her about Nathan. She had watched Jamie get into his father's expensive SUV, and felt inadequate yet again as she climbed into her truck, wondering how Jamie could stand the 1965 Ford 100 when his father drove the latest and greatest with all the bells and whistles.

She hated feeling inadequate when it came to Jamie. She wanted him to feel like she gave him the best in life.

She ended up in front of Nathan's door, reaching out a finger to press the doorbell. She didn't know what to say when he opened the door. "Jamie's gone."

"I thought you were okay with that," he whispered, his hand reaching out to touch her own. She wrapped her fingers in his.

"Damien has a brand new SUV, with flashy lights and a DVD player and-how can I compete with that?"

"I probably have the same one in my garage if you want to borrow it," he answered, opening the door wider so she could go in. "Jamie doesn't care about that."

"Are you sure?" she asked, pausing to notice the elaborate entrance into Nathan's mansion. "God, your house is huge."

"It's…it's just a house," he answered, leading her through the foyer to the grand entry where the mahogany circular staircase was, to the living room. It was absolutely beautiful, two stories tall, with a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. There was a fireplace in the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, and above it a huge plasma screen tv. A comfortable beige couch and oversized ottomans provided seating, and the room was bathed with light from a chandelier.

"This is a beautiful room."

"I don't know. The interior designer did it-I liked it, so it stayed," he replied as he settled on the couch, waiting for her to do the same. "I've got a question for you?"

"Yeah?"

"If I kiss you, will you stop worrying about your son? He's got a good head on his shoulders, and he knows what his father is and who is truly looking out for him, so maybe the thing to do is just to distract you. So, if I kiss you, will you stop worrying?"

"Probably not, but I'm sure it will help a little."

So he did.

And she did forget, for a little while at least.

--------------

Jamie scratched his arm as he watched his father pour himself yet another drink, sitting at the obscene table in the obscenely-decorated dining room with two adults making utter fools of themselves.

"And….and you are a haaaaandsssssssssssssoooooome felloooow," the woman-Jamie had already forgotten her name-slurred, hand running up his arm. "Just liiiiiiikkkkkkkkke yer fathhhhhhhherrrr. He'ssss a zzzzexy beeassttt, letttttttttttt me tellll you."

"I'm sure," he snapped, watching his father down the drink and pour himself another one. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now, Dad."

Damien looked up at him, anger gleaming in his eyes. "What? Do you not wanna spend time wit' us?"

"Not when you're drunk. I think I'd just rather go to bed."

"No, Jamie. You needa spend time with us. Gonna spend lots of time here once I get custody-needa learn to love here. You will. 'Ma good parent."

"There's no way in hell," Jamie muttered to himself, grimacing when his father grabbed his chin tightly, with a bruising grip.

"Whadya say to me?"

"Nothing, Dad; you want another drink?" Oh, what a fun weekend this would be.

------------

It was two in the morning, and Nathan had sent Haley home an hour ago after lots of Chinese takeout and ice cream, making out and a marathon of _Murder, She Wrote_ episodes, finally reassured that one trip to his father's house wouldn't affect Jamie's opinion about the man, and he was trying to get some sleep.

He was going to kill whoever was on the other line.

"Hello?" he muttered, pushing himself up, a slight twinge from his old back injury flaring as he did. He heard silence, and he grew even angrier. "I swear to God, if someone doesn't answer me-"

"Nathan? I need your help."


	5. Chapter Five: Change How You Love

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** Well, I know…I took _for-ev-er_ to get this out. As usual, my excuse is work, but also, writer's block is hell, did you all know that?

Anyway, this chapter is…well, I like this chapter. I'll wait and see what you all think. Also, I don't know if I said this, but this should be somewhere late October/early November….that's for the future.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, and please, please, please enjoy this one!

Oh, Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there!

**Chapter Five: Change How You Love**

_It is not that some people have willpower and some don't. It's that some people are willing to change and some are not.._**-James Gordon**

It was nearly noon when Nathan pulled into the drive of Haley's house, stiff and sore from sitting in his SUV for more than eight hours. He was tired, and probably a little bit cranky, but he couldn't focus on that. He looked across the vehicle, at the dirty blond hair of the sleeping teenager, head leaning gently against the window. In the reflection, Nathan could see the gash on his forehead, closed by three stitches. The doctor at the ER hadn't been too concerned about it, even though it was at least an inch-and-a-half long and a half-inch wide in some places, just like he wasn't concerned about the smaller cuts that peppered his jaw and neck, small nicks from where broken glass had ricocheted off a cabinet that Jamie was standing in front of while arguing with his father.

"Jamie?" He pushed the teen's shoulder gently, pulling his arm back as the kid jumped. "Sorry, bud."

"It's okay," Jamie murmured, shaking his head. "What time is it?"

"Eleven-fifty. C'mon-your mom looks like she's about to bust," Nathan answered softly, opening his door and heading to the passenger side of the SUV, opening Jamie's door as the boy blinked furiously for a few minutes. "You okay there?"

"'M Fine." Nathan managed to get the teen out of his car, giving Haley a smile as they walked toward her, his eyes meeting hers' over her son's head. "Mom!"

"Oh, Jamie," Haley whispered, wrapping her son in a hug as he came to the porch. "What did your father do?"

"He's fine, Hales," Nathan murmured.

_Nathan turned off his car lights as he pulled his SUV into the driveway of an inconspicuous looking house in an upper class neighborhood near downtown Charlotte, fingers trailing over the worn piece of paper in his hands, making sure he had the right address. _

_He climbed out of the SUV, looking up the brickwork of the front of the house, the turrets and the illusions that made it look more expensive than it actually was. He raised his hand to knock on the mahogany of the front door when it opened on its own accord, Jamie looking at Nathan, a rag pressed against his forehead. Blood stained the back of his shirt-it was the first thing Nathan noticed when Jamie led him inside without a word._

_"Jamie, are you-"_

_"I'm fine," Jamie cut in before Nathan could finish, leading the man through the destroyed living room to the kitchen, where bottles of liquor and beer littered the counters and the table, and three people sat passed out in chairs. A first-aid kit was sitting, already opened, on the edge of the counter, precariously balancing on overturned Grey Goose. _

_"Holy shit," Nathan murmured, picking up a bottle and tossing it in the trash. "What happened?"_

_"He threw a party-they started drinkin' about nine, people started comin' about ten or ten thirty-I was told to go to my room, and I did. I went to bed-I didn't really want to be up and all. About eleven, something slammed into my wall, and it woke me up. I went back downstairs to tell my dad to keep his guest out of the hallway that leads to my room, and he started throwing things at me. A couple of wine glasses hit the cabinet and then cut me-I cut my head on the cabinet, but I don't really remember how."_

"You talked to the lawyer?" Nathan asked Haley as she led him inside, after she put her son to bed. "I gave you the number-"

'I talked to him," Haley answered. "He said he'd file the paperwork today, and we should have a hearing on Monday."

"Good. The ER doc said he had to put five stitches in Jamie-three in his forehead and one in two separate cuts on his neck. He said they gave him some medicine to calm him down, so he's just sleepy and he'll be over it in a couple of hours. I got pictures and documentation, and the police are sending me a copy of their report and photographs from the house, as well as forwarding them to my lawyer and the judge if need be," Nathan informed her, kissing her forehead. "We're going to get this taken care of, you understand me? Damien won't ever get to you, okay? And no one will get to Jamie, either."

"You so sure about that?" Haley whispered, hugging his tight. "Because it seems like Damien has already gotten his claws into him and ripped him to shreds."

"Jamie is tougher than you think, Hales. This isn't going to get him down, and I think, that in your heart of hearts, you know that."

"I know, I know, I just…"

"You worry because you're a good mother, Haley. It's nothing bad," Nathan promised, giving her the same killer smile that had won her over, and she nodded, reassured. "So you believe me now? We'll get everything taken care of."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Haley, as much as Damien might threaten you with money and power and fame, I will always be more powerful, and more famous and with more money than he will ever have…and I like you much more than he ever did." Nathan grinned before he kissed her, hands tangling in her hair, shivering as her hands ran up his back to curl around his shoulders.

She didn't stay there long. She backed away, shaking her head. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"More powerful and more famous and more money? What is that? Is that all this is-you one-upping someone?"

"Haley-"

"Because I'm not that girl, Nathan. I won't become the girl that's with someone because they have all that-"

"That's not what I meant!" Nathan yelled, shaking his head and letting out a sigh as she jumped. "Dammit, Haley, I don't care about what you have, and I don't care what I have. All I want is to be with someone who is as sweet as you and cares about people as much as you-just because I happen to be rich doesn't mean I'm gonna throw it in your face and it doesn't mean I'm going to be like Damien and leave you when I feel I've found someone better-because there _is_ no one better. And what I probably should have added was that no matter where this-" he gestured in the air between them, "-goes, you will and can have access to all that, because no kid deserves to live with Damien, especially not Jamie."

"You mean that?"

She had stopped, clearly startled, eyes widening in a mix of fear and surprise. When he nodded, she walked to him, tears falling down her face. "You mean that?"

He nodded again.

She reached him then, her hands drifting back to his shoulders, a wicked grin on her face. "You mean that?" she whispered again, and he nodded, again, tensing momentarily before relaxing as she kissed him. "You mean that?"

"You know I do." She kissed him, a long and lazy kiss that just felt right to the both of them. "God, Haley James, I think I like you."

She nodded, kissing his chin. "Well, good, Nathan Scott, because I think I feel the same about you."

_"Your father did this?" Nathan asked Jamie as he probed the gash on his forehead, soaking another gauze pad in hydrogen peroxide to clean out the wounds as they waited for the cops to show up. Jamie didn't answer, eyes focused on the woodwork of the cabinet. "Jamie-"_

_"Huh? Yeah, Dad did this," Jamie replied, flinching as Nathan touched his forehead again. "Sorry-I'm tired."_

_"I bet. The cops should be here soon, and then we can go to the ER, get this sewn up." Jamie looked up, mildly concerned._

_"You promised me-"_

_"This needs stitches, Jamie."_

_"Don't you have a friend?" He was practically begging, but Nathan shook his head. "Please. This is embarrassing enough without the hospital report. God, I just want a normal life-"_

_"We'll work on that when we get back to Tree Hill."_

_Jamie didn't look back at him, but Nathan knew that the wheels were turning. "So, you and my mom?"_

_Nathan paused, his hand just barely grazing one of the cuts on Jamie's neck. "I…I won't hurt her, ever, okay? I will never--"_

_"I feel we've had this conversation before, Nathan," Jamie interrupted. "God, how long does it take the cops to get here?"_

_"I only called them five minutes ago, Jamie. Except for that monstrosity on your forehead, everything seems to have just about stopped bleeding. Hopefully, we can make this ER pit stop quick; I'm sure your mother would love for you to be back home in time for brunch."_

_"You called her?"_

_"You told me to," Nathan answered quickly, glancing up, looking at him, wondering if he should have read something more in Jamie's simple statement of __**'call her because I can't'**_**.**_ "Is that okay?"_

_"I told you to," Jamie said in reply, no emotion in his voice. Nathan wasn't really sure if it was because of the events of the night or something else, but he didn't ask. "She's worried."_

_"Unbelievably so."_

Nathan woke, blinking a couple of times before he could focus. His back was causing him pain, but the doctor said he should expect that every now and then, especially when he slept on uncomfortable things like couches that were too small for him in a room that was unfamiliar to him.

Where was he?

The channel on the tv changed, and he glanced to his left, surprised to see Jamie sitting there, feet propped up on a battered coffee table, a band-aid over the gash on his forehead, a new, not-bloodstained-t-shirt on. Sparing Nathan a glance, Jamie grinned at him. "You're awake. _Finally_."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Mom says you've been passed out here since about twelve-thirty; it's nearly six now. Mom's cooking dinner, told me not to disturb you-"

"You didn't." Nathan let out a groan as he sat up. "Shit."

"Back bothering you?" Nathan wanted to ask him how he knew, but headlines flashed through his mind, various articles about how he had been tackled by a big guy in game 5 of the Eastern Conference Championship, of how he had broken his back, of how his entire career was now stalled, permanently benched.

"Not as much as it could be."

"I was….what, twelve? thirteen? when you got hurt-I think I cried. I remember telling my mom I wanted to hurt the other guy, because you were my favorite and the best ever-"

"Wasn't his fault. Just landed wrong,"

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way. Listen, I wanted to, um…thank you…thank you for coming to get me. A lot of people wouldn't have-nor would they have taken me to the ER and-"

"Any man or woman with a heart and a decent mind would have done the same thing."

"I highly doubt that, but thank you all the same."

Nathan didn't reply, but their silence was comfortable, and finally, _finally_, Nathan was starting to realize that he had something in common with Jamie. He could hear Haley behind them, in the kitchen, singing softly. Nathan gave Jamie a warm smile before pulling himself off the couch, hearing his back crack. He grimaced, but more because of the noise than the actual pain-it was more just stiffness now.

He wrapped his arms around Haley's waist as she stood at the sink, rinsing something. He trailed soft kisses the curve of where her neck met her shoulder, and he leaned a little further, nipping her collar bone before kissing a path up to her mouth. She turned to meet his lips, one of her hands running up one of his arms. "Thank you for letting me sleep," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"Thank you for rescuing my son from the evil clutches of the dark king, my white knight," she returned, turning in his arms. "You were tired; you needed rest."

He leaned his forehead against her own, kissing her nose. "What are you cooking?"

"I told Jamie I'd make grilled chicken."

"Am I invited?"

"You must certainly are, Mr. Scott."

"Then grilled chicken sounds delicious." He leaned in for a kiss, but a cough from Jamie caught their attention.

_"He's okay?"_

_Haley's voice was frantic, and Nathan looked back over to where an intern…resident…someone too young to be a doctor was probing his forehead. "He's going to be fine. The doctor said something about a couple of stitches, but other than that he said that there was no sign of glass in the cuts and that they mostly look minor."_

_"The cops?"_

_"Arrested Damien for assault, endangering a minor…" Nathan murmured, eyes on Jamie as the kid flinched for what seemed to be the thousandth time since they were admitted to the ER. "Haley, I've got to call you back, okay? He looks like he's about to freak-"_

_"Go, be with him. Take care of my son, okay?"_

_"You know it." He pocketed the phone, heading back to the bed. "Bud, you okay?" Jamie nodded, flinching again when the intern…resident….someone too young to be a doctor touched his forehead. "Should you be doing that?"_

_The young girl turned to Nathan, arching a perfectly waxed auburn eyebrow. "I am a doctor, Mr. Scott. It's sore, raw, painful…and he feels it. I'm going to go get my…"_

_"Boss," Nathan supplied with a smirk, and she nodded._

_"Doctor Connor, and we'll give Jamie a sedative just because he's a little nervous-"_

_"Won't that put him out?"_

_"It will be a very mild sedative-just keep him….mellow." Nathan nodded, and the girl scurried off. _

"_How you feeling, Jamie?"_

_"She has poked this thing on my forehead and made it hurt a thousand more times than it did. And I just want to punch something-I'm irritated," Jamie snapped, and Nathan smiled, patting his shoulder._

_The girl's boss was an older man, in his late thirties, and he grabbed Jamie's chart while giving Nathan a smile. "Mr. Scott?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"I used to watch all your games. I didn't know you had a son." Nathan wasn't sure how to answer, giving a sideways look to the teen before shaking his head._

_"He's the son of my girlfriend-and we got her on the phone and she's given whatever you need-"_

_"Of course, my apologies. Mr. Scott, Jamie, I'm Doctor Connor. Let's just see what's going on, okay?" When his hand ventured towards Jamie's forehead, the teen leaned back, body going rigid. "Son, it's-"_

_"She touched it enough for both of you. Ask her," Jamie bit out, and Nathan's hand on his shoulder tightened a little, leaning him up towards the doctor. Jamie tried to shrug out of the grip, but when Nathan wouldn't let go, he snapped his shoulders one way, then the next, glaring at Nathan. _

_"Jamie-"_

_"Get your hand off of me! I'm tired, and I'm bleeding and I've been poked and prodded, plus the fact that I've had to listen to my father and his girlfriend bitch and moan while drunk-I've had enough!" Jamie yelled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm done."_

_"Jessica, why don't you get Jamie 2 mg of lorazepam now," Dr. Connor said to the girl who nodded, offering Jamie a kind smile. "Jamie, I understand you've had a long night, but the sooner we can get this done, the sooner you can go home, okay?"_

_Jamie nodded, head down; he was embarrassed. Nathan nudged his shoulder, and Jamie looked up at him. "You did nothing wrong. I understand, James; I would be the exact same way. I'll see you through this; you aren't alone. Just relax-don't focus on them. They're doing their job, now relax, lean on me, and let me do mine."_

Jamie nodded to the basketball sitting in the corner of the living room, by the door to the porch, looking back up to Nathan. "You want to play?"

Nathan gave Haley one last, long kiss before pulling away from her. "Sure, kid-"

"Call me kid again, and we are going to have issues, Nathan." Nathan grinned, grabbing the ball. "You realize I'm going to school you."

"Says the newbie to the NBA player."

"I think you forget to add the word _former_ in there."

Haley listened to the easy banter and smiled; this was nice. She watched them head out the door, and she sighed, her smile widening. This was _normal_-this was what a family was, what she remembered from her own childhood, what she always wished for Jamie to have.

She could see it-a future with Nathan Scott. She shouldn't dream of such things-they had yet to go out on a first date, they had yet to sit and talk about the _big_ things, but she couldn't help the dreams.

She finished washing her vegetables, the smile never leaving her face. What did one have but the ability to dream? And who ever said that those dreams would never become the future?

Outside, Jamie made yet another bucket, grinning madly at Nathan as he passed him the ball. "So you made the team?"

"Won't know until Monday, but I think I did." Another basket made.

"Whitey's a great coach, and he knows talent. Hell, maybe one day I'll be looking to sign you."

Jamie gave him a smile, but held the ball as it was passed back to him, shaking his head. "That's not the plan, Nathan. I don't want to play professionally; I want to be a doctor. No amount of money and no amount of fame will change that."

"And I applaud you for that, son. Now shoot the ball; we don't have all night."

He had said _son_, and it felt comfortable to Jamie, like it was meant to be used, like they had a relationship that was beginning to find root.

_"How are you feeling now, young man?"_

_Jamie glanced back to Doctor Connor, rolling his eyes and giving him a thumbs up. "He' s loopy," Nathan answered, turning off his phone. _

_"Good. Jamie, I'm just going to look at the cut on your forehead, and then Jessica is going to sew you up and I'll discharge you, okay?" Jamie nodded slowly, doe eyes blinking furiously. The doctor prodded the wound over and over, from every which direction, but finally he wrote something on Jamie's chart and moved so Jessica could begin sewing the wound._

_"Nice, steady stitches, evenly spaced-that's it," Connor encouraged the girl as she did them, one, two, three, quickly and efficiently tying them off. They examined Jamie's neck, but only put in stitches on two of the cuts, simply because they were thick, giving the skin something to hold it together while it healed._

_Connor removed his gloves as he checked over the stitches one last time. "All right, Mr. Scott, that's it. I'll sign the discharge papers and he's good to go. Just watch him for the next few hours, let him sleep off the sedative, and watch the wounds. If they become puffy or swollen, take him to see his doctor. The stitches need to come out in two weeks, and I'm sure you know that they need to stay as dry as possible."_

_"Thank you, Doctor Connor. And I'll have those things for the children here by Monday."_

_"It'll brighten their day, sir," Connor answered, joy written across his face. Nathan and he had talked while they were waiting for the sedative to take effect on Jamie, and Nathan had told the man that he'd have tons of signed stuff and free tickets for the kids. Nathan knew his boss loved charitable donations, and he also loved children, so this was the perfect opportunity to get the Bobcats in the news for a positive thing._

_"Come on, Jamie," Nathan whispered to the teen, who was looking down at the floor as he tried to get off the bed. One foot gave out, and Nathan grabbed Jamie's waist, keeping him up. "A little unsteady there, bud."_

_"Tired," Jamie murmured._

_"I know. Let's get you to the car and you can sleep the whole way home, kiddo, I promise." Nathan handed the discharge papers to the nurse, who gave him a warm smile as she worked on them. Another ten minutes and they were in the parking deck, Nathan trying to get a nearly-asleep Jamie into the passenger seat of the SUV, but the boy was almost like jelly. "C'mon, Jamie, work with me." _

_"Nathan-"_

_"I'm going to close this door, okay, so you can lean your head against the door, but please watch out for the cut on your head, okay?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"I'm not your father, Jamie, I don't need the sir."_

_"I got a bad dad." He was talking nonsense now, Nathan realized as he climbed in, starting the car. _

_"Go to sleep, Jamie. You'll feel better once we get back to Tree Hill and your mom."_

_Yes, Haley would make everything better._


	6. Chapter Six: Change for the Good

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** This one is shorter-not less quality, but less length for the simple fact that something big and major is happening next chapter. I should probably mention that I have no clue about divorce proceedings-my parents have been happily married twenty-five years and I'm single, so….my info (on custody hearings) comes exclusively from the Internet. I'm sure there's something wrong, so I'll apologize in advance!

Anyway, this is leading to big changes….hehehe. Enjoy! Oh, and I'm also sorry I didn't respond to reviews from last chapter; we've been mega busy at work preparing for the July 4th weeekend-we always get slammed!

**Chapter Six: Change for the Good, Change for the Bad**

_Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek.-_**Barack Obama**

Six months-how life could change in six months, Jamie thought ruefully as he opened the door to Nathan's house, hearing the older man coming in behind him. He tossed his book bag in the foyer, by the antique 1900 table he was sure cost a fortune, but Nathan didn't seem to notice. "Any news?" Jamie asked Nathan, who shook his head, checking his Blackberry for what might have been the thirty-thousandth time that day. "I have to go tomorrow. Mom's tried to keep me out of court all week; it's not gonna happen now."

"His lawyer?"

"Yeah, his lawyer," Jamie answered, giving him a brief smile as he headed to the living room. "He's gonna bring up the past six months, the move, the…this."

"And my lawyer, aka your mother's lawyer, is going to throw that lovely drunken night of his in his lawyer's face," Nathan replied, sitting beside Jamie. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"It's just that this thing is getting nasty, Nathan. Very, very nasty."

"I know, bud, but you have no control over that. Your mom's told me that she's not asking for financial help-"

"She's not. She just wants out of the marriage as quick as possible. He wants to be a greedy bastard about it all." Jamie shrugged, shaking his head, a tear falling. Nathan froze. Though he and Jamie had formed a strong bond in the past six months, he didn't know how to deal with the boy's feelings. He was there for the teen when he needed a punching bag, when he needed to let out steam….he didn't do feelings.

"Hey, hey, Jamie, stop," he whispered quickly, nudging the boy's shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen. You're mother is going to get out, and your father isn't going to get to you, okay? You have nothing to worry about. Me and your mom, Lucas and Peyton, your friends-we'll all protect you from that man."

Haley and Damien's divorce proceedings had begun last week, and they had taken their toll on Haley. She came home every night tired and worried and stressed, and she was irritable and easily annoyed, and none of it was her fault. Damien was trying to drag her name through the mud, trying to slam her parenting skills, trying to call her a whore because she was sleeping with Nathan and had been since Christmas. He wanted to call her a gold-digger because she worked for Nathan before they started dating, and still did. He wanted to call her decision-making skills poor and wanted to bring up the year in Raleigh, and yet he brushed off his own indiscretions.

The door of Nathan's mansion opened, and Haley, with a tired smile on her face, came in, heading to the living room, to her two favorite boys. "How'd it go?" Jamie asked her softly as she sat beside him, and she shook her head, pushing a piece of blond hair off his forehead. "Mom?"

"It's okay, honey. I'm just tired," Haley murmured, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"You're the best mother," he replied, kissing her forehead before pushing off the couch. "I'm going to go shoot some hoops, let you two relax." He headed to the deck, past the pool to the court Nathan had. Haley watched him go before letting Nathan pull her on his lap. She melted into his kiss, her fingers grabbing his shirt, tightening in the fabric.

"Well, hello to you, too," Haley said as she pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you."

His face scrunched in confusion. "What brought that on, Haley? You know…you know I love you, but you-"

"You make me feel whole, even when he….when he rips me apart," she answered, her tears falling. Nathan knew how to deal with her tears. He wiped them away every night, he kissed them away and he made them fly away when he made love to her. He was an expert at making her happy again.

"You are whole, Haley. This will be done soon, and I can truly show you how whole and how beautiful you are."

"You mean that?"

"I mean that. I mean that after this is done, we go away, get away, for a weekend, for a week, for…whatever," he offered, watching her face light with a smile. "I've got some time coming at work-"

"I love you."

"So it was awful today?"

"He trashed my financials-he tore me apart in there."

"He's going to have his day of reckoning, Haley, and it's going to be soon. As bad as he has made you feel, he looks like an ass, and you're doing a damn good job of getting through this."

--------------

Jamie sat stiffly on the bench outside the courtroom, hands wrapping around his cellphone, gaze going from the doors of the closed courtroom to Nathan back to the courtroom again. "Why is this taking so long?"

"Jamie, they had other things to discuss before the judge talks to you," Nathan whispered, trying to keep the teen calm. Unfortunately, Haley was inside, defending herself, so he had to bring Jamie to court, and even though he was supposed to leave, he couldn't leave the kid while he was freaking out.

"What do you think he'll ask?"

"I don't know. My parents were never married and my father didn't want custody, so I never went through this. I'm sure he'll be kind, Jamie. Judges in these cases tend to sympathize for the kids caught in the middle."

"I'm not caught, Nathan, I chose my side, willingly," Jamie answered, eyes widening as the door opened, a court officer coming out. "Is it my time?"

"The judge is going to see you in his chambers now, son. Come on, and I'll take you there," the officer answered, and Jamie stood, wiping his hands on his khaki pants, giving one last glance to Nathan.

"Everything's going to be okay," Nathan whispered, and Jamie gave him an iffy-smile, a swift nod, before following the court officer.

The court officer knocked on a door before opening it. "Your Honor, James West." The judge was an older man, with silver hair peppered with black, glasses on, and he beckoned Jamie in, giving him a smile.

"Mr. West, come on in, have a seat. How are you today?"

"Nervous," Jamie answered honestly, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Don't be. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and there are no right or wrong answers, just be honest. You've been living with your mother since the separation?"

"Yeah."

"Specific reason?"

"I don't like my father. He left us with absolutely nothing, and I saw my mother suffer and work her butt off to get us to where we are now. I haven't felt the need to be obligated to visit him since he left."

"But he's your father…"

"He's never acted like it. He only let me do stuff because my mother begged him. The one time I went to visit him, first off he forced me to go, threatened me, and he got drunk when I was there and I ended up having to call my mom's boyfriend to come and take me to the ER. I feel like if he was acting like my father, he wouldn't do that to me."

"Surely your mother has influenced you-"

"My mother has been nothing but supportive of my father's visitation."

"Okay. Why don't we talk about their new significant others. They're both dating, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And your opinion?"

"I haven't really spent time with my dad's-" Jamie coughed- "significant other, but he left us for her, so I don't have a very high opinion of her. And my mom is dating Nathan Scott. At first I didn't like him, and it's safe to say I probably hated him, but he's grown on me. He's so nice and he treats my mother like she is the most important woman in the world and he's not half-bad to me, either. He took me to the ER that night, he's come to basketball games and he's had cookouts for my friends and he's spent time with me, while my dad, who had the opportunity to do any of that with me, has done nothing but bitch and moan about the fact that he never sees me. I haven't made an effort, but what has he done?"

"So I am assuming you would rather stay with your mother?"

"Yes, sir. Most definitely."

"Would you be…" the judge paused, gathering his thoughts. "Would you be opposed to visiting your father."

"It wouldn't really be my choice, but if I have to-"

"Thank you for your time, Jamie. I'll have the cour officer escort you back to the man who brought you in. Have a good day, son."

"Thank you, sir," Jamie answered, giving the man a half-hearted smile. He followed the officer back to Nathan, who stood as soon as he saw him.

"Everything go all right?" Nathan asked, and Jamie nodded, following Nathan to his SUV. "So, I was thinking we could go grab some lunch and you can drive us back to Tree Hill."

"Seriously? You'd let me drive?"

"At least part-way."

"You know, I'm starting to like you," Jamie said, his smile growing. "Lunch? I know a place up here that's pretty good."

"Okay. And I need to stop by and see my boss, so you mind stopping by the Arena?"

"Do you think I would mind?" Jamie asked with a grin. "I'm really starting to like you."

------------

"So he's deciding tomorrow?" Jamie was watching his mother, but his hands were getting him some spaghetti noodles. "And?"

"All I want is you-and for your father to pay for my legal fees, not that I actually have them. Other than that, he can be a free man, for all I care," Haley answered, kissing her son's forehead. "No matter what, I love you, kiddo, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, Mom, I know that." He paused, looking around the kitchen, to the bar. "Two places?"

"Nathan had a charity event to go to. He wanted us to come, but I was stressed when I got home today, so he suggested that instead I kick back with my favorite guy." Her smile was all Jamie needed to see the love that she felt for Nathan.

"So he's the one?" Haley looked up at her son, confused. "You never loved dad, not that I blame you, but Nathan, you love him."

"You like him," Haley responded in turn, and Jamie paused, his fork mid-way between his bowl and his mouth. "Jami-"

"I do like him, Mom. But that's not really my decision, okay? I'll be happy with whatever you choose, I promise. Just be happy."

"He asked me…us…to move in. Permanently."

"And you said…?"

"I said it depended on what you said, because you and me kinda have this working relationship going, and it's not fair for me to base the decision solely on me, so he's expecting word back whenever…"

"Mom," Jamie interrupted, smiling wide, "you're doing your mom-babble thing again. Sure, let's move. As long as, you know, Lucas is willing to move all my furniture here-" Haley laughed. "Though he's probably going to be angry at you for not making this decision earlier and saving him the trouble."

"Is he, huh?"

Jamie nodded, surprised to hear her laugh. It was nice; she hadn't in awhile.

------------

Nathan paused in the garage of his house, glancing back at his truck, to the two darkened faces looking back at him. Encouraged, he gave them a smile before making his way inside, through the hallway to the living room, smiling when he saw Haley and Jamie playing some racing game on the wii.

"No, Mom-no!" Jamie shouted, tossing his controller down. "How do you do that? You don't drive like that!"

"I also know the difference between reality and fantasy, Jamie, my dear," Haley replied, putting down her own controller, grinning when she saw Nathan. "You're home. I thought you would be later."

"Well, I have a surprise; it couldn't wait until later."

"Good one or bad one?"

"Depends. Did you talk to Jamie?"

"I said yes," Jamie interrupted, standing up. "So, good surprise or bad?"

"Good, I hope. So, I get to the event, and realized that one of the charities it was benefiting a local rescue shelter, who, of course, had some of their most prettiest and precious animals out on display, all wide-eyed and whiny and looking at me like '_please take me home cause I need a good one and would love to prove it to you'_….and what's a guy like me to do in that situation?"

"Wait, did you just out babble Mom?" Jamie questioned, going over Nathan's words in his head. "A…you got an animal?"

"I got two animals, and made a healthy fifty-thousand dollar donation specifically for them to use on cases that have a hefty bill attached to them. The animals are out in the car. I thought they'd be a good come-stay-with-me offering, but now it's more like a house-warming present, right?" Jamie's smile grew, and Nathan let out a sigh of relief, watching as the kid took off to the car. He then turned to Haley, reaching out a hand to catch a stray tear. "Is everything okay? Do you not-"

"I love animals," Haley reassured him. "You know this is awfully family-like of you?"

"Well, maybe I've found my family."

"You, too, huh? I realized sometime in the last hour that I think I've found the last piece of mine."

------------

Damien West sat in his office, looking over the files his lawyer had left him, gently turning his glass tumbler of whiskey as he read the line after line of evaluation the experts that he was paying preciously for had given him: he was going to lose.

Damien couldn't accept that-he wouldn't accept that. He wouldn't let that bitch win-she didn't deserve to. She didn't have the money, she didn't have the power…and he would be damned if she thought she would beat him now.

It wasn't that he actually wanted his child. He wanted to win against Haley-he wanted to prove that she would never be better than him, and everyone else could see that. That's what this divorce was _supposed_ to prove.

But it wasn't going his way.

He took a slow, long drink of the whiskey, fingers flinching as he turned the page of the files. _Furthermore, Mr. West, the only thing your custody battle has proved is how inept you are about being a parent. _

How inept you are about being a parent.

It hit him-he was _paying _people to deprecate him.

He wasn't inept-his son wasn't good enough to be a _West_. That's what it was-that's what it had to be.

He finished his glass, eyes on the words again, and he slammed the glass against the wall, sticky liquid and glass smashing and mixing together against the fall wall, and he smiled.

It felt good to destroy something. It felt good to watch it smash in a million pieces and fall away like trash.

Maybe he should destroy something else. Maybe that…that would make him feel better. He wouldn't be _inept _then, would he?

**So, I think I've mentioned this before, but I not only love animals, I support the shelters that rescue abused, abandoned, and neglected animals, and work hard to find them new loving homes, and we foster dogs from the local humane society at my job. So, it's only natural for me to write about something I know and love.**

**Everyone have a good day!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Change Brings Trouble

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** This took so long for me to get out for the simple fact that I wrote and deleted the entire thing _**three**_ times before I finally came up with a version that I **love**, and I hope you all like it too. The writing style is a little bit different than normal, but this chapter is heavy angst and centered around a single event involving a single person, Jamie. This chapter sets up the last two, which will have heavy Naley, I promise. I have to make up for the utter lack of Naleyness in this chapter ;P.

Anyway, please tell me if you like the chapter or not; I'll understand if you don't. Like I said, it's a little bit different than what I'm used to. Also, thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed the story last time; I'm sorry I didn't respond, but life is starting to completely catch up to me.

As always, enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: When Change Brings Trouble...  
**

_He who rejects change is the architect of decay. The only human institution which rejects progress is the cemetery.-_**Harold Wilson**

-----------

_Present Day_

_-----------_

He could barely move.

It was the first thought that slammed its way through Jamie's head as his eyes flickered open, blinking again and again until they were finally _less_ blurry. He was seeing duplicates, triplicates, quadruplicates…lots and lots and lots of the same, fuzzy things.

Where was he?

What happened?

He shifted, pain twisting through his right leg, from his toes, turning and slicing at his knee, a slight pulse of pain that, on its own, made him freeze and attempt to relax, and finally ending at his hip. He tried to lower his head, chin to chest, but pain exploded, and he stopped halfway there. "Oh, God."

A wreck-there was a wreck, he knew that much. The SUV had hit the guard rail, on Jamie's side, and flipped. He remembered the slam and the crush of the roof before the car flipped again, the hood flying off, smashing into trees, and then another twist, Jamie's arm jerking as his side of the car smacked into a tree. And then all went black.

He wasn't hanging upside down, of that he was sure, so the car was resting right-side up. He turned his head, always ready to stop before the pain spread, but there was none-that had to be good, right?

Tree branches-they were stuffed against his window, fracturing the window, scratching his forehead, his neck. He was pressed up against a tree.

"Dad?" His voice was hoarse, and he could taste the coppery blood in his mouth. "Dad?"

No answer-that wasn't good.

He brought his left hand up for inspection, and he blessedly saw that he had five fingers covered in smooth skin, with no cracks or tears or break. He began to do the same with his other, but that…that _pain_ flared again, and he gritted his teeth and pushed through it. Bone-it was sticking out in a weird angle. A twenty-or-so-degree angle the way it _wasn't _supposed to be…not that it should be poking through the skin near his elbow.

"Oh, hell," he muttered. "What am I gonna do?"

-------------

_One Week Earlier_

_-------------_

"Sprinkles and Freckles."

Jamie glared at Nathan, shaking his head. "Are you being funny? Sprinkles and Freckles? For dogs-I don't think so. They'd slaughter you in your sleep for giving them such sissy names."

"All right, tough guy, I don't hear any suggestions coming from you," Nathan returned, and Jamie shook his head, glancing down to the dogs lying at the foot of the couch. There was a black lab/pit mix that was female, five months old, with the softest floppy ears and one white paw, and a yellow lab/golden retriever male, eight months old, still covered by dark blond puppy fuzz. Instead of the straight golden retriever face, he had the block head of a lab. They lay in a tangle together, and Jamie reached down to gently stroke the male's head, smiling as he snorted. They were both going to be huge; the male already weighed 75 pounds, and the female was close to 40. "Jamie?"

"Jack and Jose," Jamie muttered, and Nathan laughed. "What?"

"No naming the dogs after alcohol," Haley interrupted. "What about Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Too cliché. Jack and Jill?"

"My dogs are not being named that," Nathan said. "Apollo and Athena?"

"Too common. What about Apollo and Hera? Or Athena and Zeus?" Haley suggested.

"Those are all parent-child names. If we're going for Gods, what about Zeus and Juno? Zeus is from Greek mythology, Juno from Roman," Jamie said softly.

"I like the idea, but Zeus is common too. What else is there?"

"If we're going with gods and goddesses, there's different ones. Greek we have Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Ares, Hermes, Eros, Hera, Hercules, Pegasus, Hades, Poseidon, Triton, Andromeda, Atlas, Odyessus, Maia, Electra, the list could go on. Roman's have Jupiter, Mars, Rhea, Diana, Apollo, Mercury, Oceanus, Hestia, Europa, Neptune. Or we could go Norse, and there's Odin and Thor and Loki and…"

"I like Loki for our boy," Haley answered, smiling at Jamie as he stopped his tirade. "Loki-the god of mischief."

"Okay. Loki for our boy, and I like Diana for the girl, or maybe Rhea…and then there's Juno, I like that too-" Nathan offered, looking at Jamie. "You choose."

"I like Rhea, as long as we pronounce it Ray-ah."

"What does it mean?" Nathan asked him.

"She's the mother of the gods in mythology."

"It's perfect. Rhea and Loki. I've got beds in the car-and leashes and collars and food and toys-they had a lot of things at this benefit," Nathan said with a laugh. Since the dogs were already housebroken, he wasn't worried about where they would sleep; most likely, they'd follow Jamie upstairs to the room that had become his over the five months he and his mom had spent the night. It was across from the master bedroom, the largest of the guest bedrooms, with it's own bathroom and access to the sitting area that Nathan had decided that night to turn into a game room/study room for Jamie, knowing that if he and Haley ever had their own children, it could be used for them, as well.

It was a scary thought. He had always been good with small kids, but having a child of his own was scary. So was the idea of having a child with _Haley_. He had never considered any of his past girlfriends would be the mother of his children-the fact that he could see that exact future with Haley indicated how strong their relationship was.

"-athan? Did you hear anything I was saying?" He shook his head, turning back to Haley. "Obviously not. I said I told Jamie that I didn't want him at court tomorrow and asked if you could please pick him up from Cameron's house? I know he could get a ride home with Cameron, but I think he'd like one of us-"

Nathan leaned in to kiss her, and she stopped talking, surprise making her body rigid and tense. He pulled away, forehead wrinkled in concern. "What? And yes, I'll pick up Jamie tomorrow."

"You know Damien never did that for me? I had to beg and plead to get him to do anything involving _his_ son, and here you are, the words barely out of my mouth before you say yes."

"Well, you're stressed out, and you don't need me to make it worse," Nathan answered.

"All Damien did was make my life worse. From the day I found out I was pregnant until now-and you come into my life like some white knight and you show me how _easy_ my life could have been if I had waited for the right guy-and not just the first guy to tell me I was pretty."

"He was your first time?"

"I had no…no sense back in high school. I was always the geek-you can ask Lucas-and Damien was an athlete who took an interest. I was sixteen when we started going out, and…from the first night on, there was this pressure to start sleeping together, always from him. I should have known then, that our relationship wouldn't end well."

Nathan hugged her tight, sighing as she rested her forehead on his chest. "It's not your fault," he whispered softly in her ear.

"It is my fault for bringing Jamie into the world with a father like Damien. It's my fault that I caved to the pressure so easily-it's my fault for not having the abortion like Damien wanted."

"Damien wanted you to-"

"I told him I wouldn't-I told him that I was going to have our baby and that he was going to participate in the child's life-it's one of the only times I've stood up to Damien. And he's punished me for it ever since. I wouldn't get the abortion, so I had to get married-not that I minded then. I wouldn't get the abortion, so I had to forgo college and get a job. I wouldn't get the abortion, so I had to get my degree last. I wouldn't get the abortion, so he was my responsibility. I wouldn't get the abortion, so Jamie had to get the brunt of his father's anger, get the disappointment, get nothing but criticisms until finally…"

"I won't ever do that to him, I hope you know. I won't ever do that to either of you."

"She knows," Jamie said from the doorway. He had obviously come back from grabbing the dog's stuff at some point in Nathan and Haley's conversation, and now he stood stock-still, fingers gripping the doorway until his knuckles were white.

"Jamie-" Haley murmured, leaving Nathan for her son. "I-"

"I didn't realize he was such a bastard, Mama," Jamie interrupted, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry about that."

Mama wasn't a word Jamie used often to describe his mother, especially since he turned eleven and decided he was a grown-up. But Mama was always what he used when Haley was feeling down about herself; he knew it was a surefire way to wheedle into her heart, past the pain of whatever was hurting her, and plant a seed of love and hope that soon pushed all the pain out. "Oh, Jamie-"

"It'll be okay now, Mama. We won't have to worry about him after this," Jamie whispered, kissing his mother's forehead, looking over her to Nathan, a knowing look, a look that said _you-better-be-ready-to-be-her-everything_. "You can put you first now. You can find love first now."

------------

_Present Day_

_------------_

"Think, Jamie, think."

He was working with his left hand, tugging at his seatbelt. He thought, maybe, that his hip was dislocated; he had dislocated his shoulder before, and it felt about like that, only ten times worse. He had tried to get his cell phone, but found it impossible, since it was in his right pocket. "Dad?" he called, still not able to see his father. "God, you better be alive…you got us into this mess."

He knew his right side was messed up, with his hip, with his broken arm, but that made sense, since the right side of the car was slammed against the trees. He reached his left hand up, wincing at the stubborn pain that hadn't faded. It wasn't as intense as the pain that ran through his body if he tried to move his right side, but it was more an annoying, constant thing that was faded into the background.

"You know, if you would have just headed to Charlotte, Dad, instead of doing this bonding thing, we wouldn't be in this position, would we?" His hand hit the visor, and he pulled it down, looking at himself in the mirror. A laceration was on the right side of his face, blood dripping down to his neck. His lip was split in several places, and his right cheek was swollen. Small cuts and nicks peppered over spots already scarred from the incident at his dad's house months ago. "Well, now you can be the cause of all my scars, Dad."

Still no answer.

He moved the visor down farther, but didn't see anything pressing on his chin and upper neck. Back up, to examine the laceration on his forehead, finally noticing a second one on his cheek. "That looks like it's gonna heal well," he murmured, staring at the jagged cut. "Dad, wake up soon, huh? I need to bitch and moan to more than just the woods, ok? And you-you're better than the woods. So wake up."

Silence.

"Leave it to you," Jamie muttered, tugging at the seatbelt again. He glanced back in the mirror, noticing the bag in the back seat. "Oh, thank you."

He twisted in the seat, and immediately righted-he couldn't turn. It hurt too much. "C'mon, think, think, think, Jamie….c'mon. You're an honor student-think!" He knew yelling at himself could be seen as a form of lunacy, but right now, it was keeping him focused-he needed to get to his phone.

_You need to check on your father_, a little voice in the back of his head said, but he ignored it-his father had gotten them in this mess.

He didn't know where they were-somewhere off of Interstate 40, somewhere before Asheville, at the start of the Appalachian Mountains. He wasn't sure where. He knew the car had been on one of the lolling, sprawling highish-hills before the mountains actually started, and he was pretty sure they had tumbled down to the base of said hill.

He was cold, but he knew he shouldn't be-it was the middle of summer, and it should be hot. Coldness might be a sign of too much blood loss. He needed to see more, more of what was going on, more of what was wrong. He reached for the visor again, pulling it out of the holder, turning it to the left, as far as he could without losing the scene in the mirror.

"Dad? Oh…go….Dad!"

-----------

_Six Days Ago_

_-----------_

The courtroom was empty, just Haley and her lawyer, Damien and his. "We've had three weeks of discussions, and I've had time to think about your dissolution of your marriage. Thus far, I have determined that you have adequately split your assets before coming to court,, therefore, I will uphold your decision on that matter. Ms. James, you make no claim for spousal support, and I will uphold that, too. However, Mr. West, you are obligated to share some responsibility of your son. You've filed a motion for primary custody, but, in talking with your son James and in looking over records, you've done nothing since your separation to warrant you retaining primary custody. Therefore, I award primary custody of James West to Haley James, with several caveats. One, that James is to spend at least one weekend a month with his father, as well as at least a week of his summer vacation, and holidays should be split equally and fairly. Two, that Mr. West provides a child support payment of seven-hundred dollars a month until James reaches the age of eighteen. Thirdly, that in the event that Mr. West fails to receive his adequate time with his son, we will reconvene in order to determine if I should change my ruling. I leave it to you two to determine a set schedule that should be filed with this court within the next week. That's it. That's my ruling, you two are free to go."

Haley let out a breath, her eyes widening as she realized that this was coming out in her favor. The judge wasn't fooled by Damien's money…the judge saw right through his façade. "Jake-"

"You won, Haley," the lawyer whispered, grinning. "You won."

She hugged him tight, not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell. "I won," she murmured, looking over the lawyer's shoulders as Damien stood, furiously arguing with his own lawyer. "I beat the monster."

"That you did. C'mon, we need to get started on this schedule. Do you want to call Nathan?"

"Yeah, I want to call Nathan."

Free-she was finally free.

Free to love again.

Free to be important again.

Free to find a new life again.

Free to become her best again.

Free to do as she wanted again.

Free. It felt wonderful.

------------

_Present Day_

_------------_

Damien West's body was impaled. It was a tree branch, as far as Jamie could tell, straight through the windshield and into his father's chest, right about heart-level. He couldn't see much of the man's face, but he knew that it was surrounded by an airbag, cutting off a supply of oxygen. Carefully, Jamie reached over with his left hand, gripping the warm body and shoving, hard enough that Damien's head fell back.

Dead. His father was dead.

Blood had been trickling out of his mouth, but now only a dried trail was left in its wake. His eyes were still open, forward, and for that, Jamie was grateful; he already felt like he was going to heave up whatever was in his stomach, and the thought of having his dead father looking at him…

He gagged, and it came up-over and over and over until it was dry heaves, hot, heavy tears that stained paths down his cheeks, mixing with murky copper to fall and splatter against broken skin falling. His father was dead-_dead_. He had nothing to prevent, nothing to save, the man beside him was dead. "All right, Jamie, stop this. STOP!" he screamed, the stink of the vomit making him wince and cringe. He had to get out.

He moved his right leg a fraction of an inch, and fought through the pain. It felt weird, almost unbearable, but he was going to have to get through it, because there was work to be done. He wouldn't be an obedient victim-he was a fighter. He would fight.

Because his mother would be worried sick, because Nathan would be worried, because he had friends and family that wanted him alive.

He definitely wouldn't be a submissive, weak victim.

With that thought, he raised his broken arm, slowly, slowly, fighting back the bullets of pain aimed at his brain, and smashed it against the passenger side window.

------------

_Almost Seven Hours Earlier_

_------------_

Jamie sat in the car sullenly, looking at the two dogs as his father pulled out of the driveway. One weekend a month-and this just happened to be that weekend. His father didn't seem too excited, but he had said 'hey', thrown Jamie's bag in the back, and told him to get in, which was a lot more than _Jamie_ had said.

"Where are you heading?" He mumbled as the SUV turned onto Interstate 40 instead of heading toward Highway 74. "We are supposed to be going to Charlotte, Dad, or did you forget the way back?"

"We're going to Asheville for the weekend. There's a fishing spot, and I thought we could-"

"And why the hell would we be heading there, Dad? A little father-son bonding time? I mean, really-isn't it a little too late for that? I like Nathan a hell of a lot better than I ever liked you, and-"

"Just shut up, Jamie, okay? What if I'm trying?" Damien sighed, then shook his head, letting out a heartless, hurtful laugh. "But you know I'm not, don't you? You know I don't even care. Does that hurt?"

"You would want it to, wouldn't you?" Jamie accused, shaking his head. "I hate to disappoint you, but it doesn't. I willingly choose my mother, and that hurts you." He paused, simply for effect. "Well, you should have tried beforehand to be my father. It shouldn't take me _hurting_ you to make you want some sort of familial relationship with you."

"I want to make your mother jealous, James, that's all. I don't care if you like me or not. I'm going to make your mother suffer for the three days that I have you. I'm going to take you on lavish trips and make her see what she can't give you."

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" Jamie snapped, looking out the window. "A complete and utter bastard. And one day that's gonna catch up with you-and I can only hope I'm there when it does."

-------------

_Present Day_

_--------------_

"You know, I really didn't mean that," Jamie said to the corpse in the seat beside him, beads of icy perspiration trickling down his forehead. "But you can act like…you can act really mean sometimes, Dad, and it gets to me. I mean, what kid wants to hear he's just being used to make his mother miserable? Or that that same mother had to promise you certain…things in order for the kid to play basketball? What kid wants to actually wish that his mother's boyfriend was his father because he treats you better than your father does?"

He had had to stop, his voice hitched and strangled tears fell. "God, Dad-why'd you get us into this mess? Why couldn't you just be normal?"

He looked in the mirror, at the shattered window, closer and closer to being completely demolished. A few more hits, and he could get out. Enough thinking about something that was sadness and pain-he needed inspiration, and moping about in memories of bad days certainly wasn't motivation.

_"You know, I should really thank you." Nathan and Jamie were in the living room, playing a sports game, the latter with a bowl of ice cream in his lap. He paused the game, turning to look at the older man._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're the type of kid a parent doesn't get into a relationship for, Jamie. You're the type of kid that a parent doesn't need someone else there for. You're a good kid-a great kid, and I'm just glad that you like me enough to let me have this chance with your mother."_

His bloody arm smashed into the window again, and he whimpered, sucking in a swift cry of pain. He was a good kid. He could do this.

_"I love you, my boy." She stood in the doorway to his room, a soft smile on her face. "You are the most important thing in my life."_

_He turned in his bed, looking up at her. "What, Mom?" He was confused, wondering why she had made that comment. "What brought this on?"_

_"I-I just realized at some point today that without you, I don't know what I would be doing now. I love you."_

The window splintered apart, shards landing inside and outside the SUV, and Jamie let out a strangled cry, a twisted smile trying its damnedest to form on his face. With his left hand, he jerked on the seatbelt again, flinching against its unwavering rigidness. "Dammit, c'mon, just give me a break! One little break!" he yelled, to the trees, to the sky, to the heavens, to God. "All I want is one little freaking break."

He tugged again, and the seatbelt finally gave way.

-----------

_Two Hours Ago_

_-----------_

They were going nearly 80 in a 55, the last time Jamie looked up. Mostly, he kept his eyes focused on the scenery that flew by and hoped that this 'bonding' experience would do the same.

"You think you could go any faster?" he yelled at his father as the car took a sharp turn going 75. "This is a major traffic violation."

"That coming from the teenager with no car and no license?" Damien sneered, and Jamie shook his head, looking back out the window. "What, Nathan won't buy you a brand new car?"

"Uh, why should he? You know, considering _you're_ my father, you should be the most likely candidate to do that." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm saving up for one. I've got a job at a diner, and there's this nice 1965 Mustang Mom said I could I have if I could buy it. The guy's willing to sell it to me on a payment plan, and all I need is a down payment-five hundred dollars. And I have my license. I got it two and a half months ago when I turned sixteen. You would know that if you bothered paying attention to anything about me."

"Why would I care to do that?"

There was a bump in the road, a single, uneven space of pavement, but the SUV hit it with such force that it sent the vehicle fishtailing towards the guard rail.

And so their lives changed irrevocably that day.

**Author's Notes: **there are only **two **chapters left; it's sad! But, both will be heavy on the Naley, so that's a good thing. Please review, and everyone, have a good day!


	8. Chapter Eight: Change Every Second

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** So, you know how I said that there would only be two more chapters? Well, I wrote *this* chapter, and…it's nothing like what I thought it would be when I was writing chapter seven. Therefore, there will be a total of _ten_ chapters instead of nine. You're cheering, right?

Um,….other than that, I just have to tell you all how much I appreciate your reviews and how much it makes my day to get home from my job and have them waiting in my inbox. You guys are the greatest!

Oh, on a more chapter-based note, the one car accident I have been in was very minor, so I do not know if the injuries Jamie sustained could actually all happen at the same time, but…

**Chapter Eight: Change Every Second**

_Change is the law of life and those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future.-__**John F. Kennedy**_

------------

_Saturday_

------------

Nathan groaned as he heard the beeping of the alarm, turning in his bed to cut it off before the annoying noise woke the slumbering beauty beside him. He laid back afterwards, smiling at the smooth skin of the exposed shoulder, feeling her heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the shoulder. "Hey, wake up, Hales," he murmured, kissing her again, and again, until he felt her arch back into him. "Morning."

She blinked a few times, waiting until fogginess left her brain before turning, giving him a grin as she pressed her lips against his. "Morning, Nathan," she whispered, her hair falling into her face. His hand trailed down the shoulder he had just been kissing, to her hand, intertwining fingers. "What time is it?"

"Seven-twenty. I'm going to go take a shower, and I'm going to be out of the office all day today, scouting. And you-."

She gave him a look, and he reached over her, grinning like a tomcat when she kissed his chest. He opened the nightstand on her side, handing her a pamphlet. "They have a…a jobs fair?"

"Specifically for teachers. You said you wanted to teach, and you have your degree, and you've done it before, so I figured you would want to go."

"I do. Thank you." Her voice was soft, and he nudged her shoulder, resting his head on her shoulder, the soft fabric of her tank top smooth against his stubbly chin. "You're okay with this?"

"You want to teach; you should do whatever makes you happy. Remember what Jamie said, put you first now. It doesn't matter what I want, but if it helps any, I want you to be as successful as you possibly can. And as happy as you possibly can, preferably with me. I can always get another assistant; you might not have the chance to be a teacher again."

"A jobs fair? Do you know how many jobs?"

"Depends on what your looking for. What are you looking for? High school with Jamie? Middle school, with all those snotty, pre-pubescent kids?"

"High School, English. It's at nine-thirty-"

"I had already planned on staying with Jamie until his father got here, and then I'm meeting my boss."

It was a lie, he thought ruefully, but not in a bad way. It was a cover for his real plans for the day, but they needed to be kept secret from Haley until he was ready to tell her.

"Where did you wonder off to?" His attention went back to Haley, and he shook his head, giving her a kiss. "Can I join you in the shower?"

"Can we do something beside shower?" He answered with his boyish grin. When she smiled in return, he scrambled out of bed, pulling her with him. He just grinned.

Jamie was sitting in the kitchen when they came in, joking with one another, caught in their- and only their- world. He waved at them, and Nathan sat beside him as Haley grabbed some eggs. "You hungry enough to eat something else?" she asked her son, nodding to his bowl of cereal, and he shrugged. "You okay, Jamie?"

"I don't want to go," he answered, reaching down to pet Loki. "I hate doing this."

"But the sooner you go, you get to come back and not leave for another three weeks," Nathan said, and Jamie shrugged. "Eggs will make you feel better."

"Sure, Mom, two eggs."

It dampened their mood instantly, seeing Jamie so melancholy.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Jamie focused on his mom. "There's a job fair for the schools around here, but-"

"No, Mom, you are going. You aren't going to sacrifice that for me-I don't need you to. I'll be fine, but this is your dream."

"But, Jamie-"

"Hales, we'll be fine. We're gonna shoot hoops and watch ESPN until his father comes," Nathan cut in, and Jamie gave him a thankful smile before giving his mom a soft smile.

"Yeah, Mom, that's what we're gonna do. And you're gonna go get a job as a teacher-just preferably not at my high school, because I can totally imagine the embarrassment." It was a lame joke, but it was worth it's lameness just to see her smile.

She left right before nine, and Jamie and Nathan suffered on in awkward silence.

"I lied to your mom." Jamie's hand hovered the silky fur of Loki, eyes on the granite countertops.

"Yeah? About-about what?"

"I'm not going scouting today."

"Okay? So what are you doing? Seeing a girlfriend? Seeing another woman? Seeing-how could you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Jamie stopped talking, biting his bottom lip hard as he processed the six words. "For your mother," Nathan added helpfully.

"You're-engagement rings? I just totally stuck my foot up my ass."

"Don't say ass, and you didn't. I probably didn't say it the best way possible. But I am getting her a ring, and I just-I want you to be okay with it," Nathan answered, taking Jamie's cereal bowl and putting it in the sink. "Because you are the most important thing to her, and so you kinda are the hinge in my plans, because I need you to say yes."

"Of course I'm gonna say yes, but-you've been dating six months. And she just got divorced , what, five days ago? Do you not want to wait a little longer?"

"I asked my brother once about how he knew he was ready to get married, and he told me he couldn't breathe around her, and he wanted to be with her all the time and when he wasn't, he was thinking about her, about if she was safe and if she was okay, and that's how I feel around your mom. I love her, more than I loved just about anyone, and I can't see my life without her-at any point without her. I can't see being old and gray without her, and I can't see having children without her being their mother."

Jamie's face fell, but he quickly fixed it. They both heard the doorbell, and he jumped up, turning back momentarily. "She's gonna say yes, and it'll be great. I'll see you both on Monday. Tell Mom to call me, okay?"

Nathan knew something was wrong, but Jamie was gone before he could say anything.

--------------

The jewelry store was family-run, and it sat in the town square of Tree Hill. Nathan had known the owners since he was twelve and he had run into the store hiding from his father, and there was no where else Nathan would go to get the ring.

Lucas smiled as his brother walked through the door. "Finally-after thirty-four years, you are _finally_ settling down with the sweetest girl in the whole-wide-world."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nathan murmured, both of them looking at the diamonds glittering back. "I messed up with Jamie, and now he's gone, and he's mad at me, and therefore Haley's gonna be mad at me-"

"What did you do?"

"I told him htat I couldn't imagine having kids without Haley being their mom. I think he took it as I didn't think just him was good enough, even though I do. But his father came, and he made a quick exit out of the kitchen."

"Being with his father for the weekend will probably be enough for him to forgive you. Now, ring-Haley won't want anything big."

"Two carats, round center stone, pave setting," Nathan answered, nodding to Anna, the owner. "Maybe a cushion or princess cut, not really sure about that yet. And Lucas is right, it has to be simplistic."

"But you don't want a solitaire?" Anna asked, taking down the notes that she needed.

"No, I just can't imagine her having that one stone-I think that would be awkward."

"Two carats all together, or is that just for the center stone?"

"Just the center-maybe another half carat in the band?"

"Okay. White gold?"

"Yes, ma'am, or platinum. If we could just see what you think-?"

"Well, it's not the cut you want, but there is a beautiful two-carat emerald cut engagement ring we just got in." She moved the ring from the display cabinet, and Nathan made a face. "No?"

"It's too-maybe…I just…don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but-"

"Not what you wanted. That's all you have to say. We have a this two-carat princess cut-"

It was perfect. The diamond glittered relentlessly, and Nathan could just see it on Haley's finger. "That's it. Lucas, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think that's the one."

He bought it, paid cash, stuffing it in his pocket, giddy as a fifteen-year-old who got to go on his very first date. Tonight-tonight he would ask. Tonight, she would say yes. Tonight would be their night.

-----------

The car was barely seen among the dense fog of the night, pushed against trees. A couple of teenagers heading towards Charlotte found it, and now the highway was flooded with lights, sirens, ambulances, fire trucks, police cars.

Jamie groaned, hearing the shouting surrounding them. "The kid's alive!" he heard someone yell, and he couldn't help but think _were you thinking I wasn't_?. "Kid, kid, can you hear me?"

"Why are you yelling?" Jamie murmured, trying to turn his head to the left, to the voices, letting out a ragged, painful cry. "Please stop yelling."

"Kid, you have a name?"

"Jamie….my name is Jamie."

"Okay, Jamie, do you know how long you've been here?"

Jamie blinked, looking back at the mirror in the visor, swallowing slowly. "What time is it?

"It's about….eleven-thirty, Saturday night," the paramedic answered.

"We crashed yesterday afternoon at some point in time," Jamie said, his voice soft. "Why aren't you getting me out?"

"Jamie, your side of the SUV is jammed against a whole bunch of trees, and we can't get our equipment in there. We're coming, okay? I promise."

"My right hip's dislocated; I can't move it," he whispered. "I tried getting out, broke the glass and everything-but I can't move it because it hurts so bad. And my arm-it's broken. The bone's sticking out of it."

"That's it, Jamie, keep talking to me," the medic said, looking back at his partner. "Kid's fifteen, sixteen, said his right hip is dislocated and his right arm is broken. He's got lacs to his face, can't tell much else. He's responsive." He talked very quietly, returning his eyes to Jamie before starting. "Jamie-"

"My dad's dead. He's the guy driving. He died because he couldn't just get us to freaking Charlotte-no, he wants to go to Asheville," Jamie muttered, a tiny, tiny tear trailing down his cheek. "Please help me."

"We are, Jamie; we're gonna get you out real soon," the man replied. "Right now, there's someone coming with a saw so that we can cut this limb in half." He avoided talking about the boy's father, to avoid the tears. "How's the pain?"

"The what?" Jamie blinked, barely focusing, and the medic let out a controlled, measured breath.

"Do you hurt, Jamie?"

"Can't really…can't feel much, to tell you the truth. It's all tingly and whatnot; it only hurts when I move, and I've been pretty-" he swallowed, "-been pretty still since then. Learned my lesson and all." He gave the man a smile, though he could only see the slight uplift of the corner of the mouth, and even that was marred by blood. "Please get me out."

It wasn't really a plea, more of a boyish whimper, and the medic felt his heartstring tug. "We will, Jamie, I promise. It'll just be a little while longer, okay? You can do that, right?" It was how the medic talked to any hurt kid, soothing, slow words with an infinite amount of patience.

"Yeah, I can do that."

It took them thirty minutes to cut out the rigid, cold body of Damien West, but after that the paramedic that had been talking to Jamie through all the work sat beside him. They had cut through the cup holder between the seats, and now the paramedic held his good left hand as he took his pulse.

"I hated him," Jamie told the man, who nodded. "I didn't want to. Who wants to hate their own father? But he's a bastard, you know? Left my mom high and dry for some floozy- but this hurts."

"Why were you going to Asheville?" The medic asked, trying to do anything he could to get the kid's mind off the dead man lying on a gurney outside the wreckage.

"Some sort of half-ass bonding thing, I think. I was mad at my mom's boyfriend-he went to pick out a ring for my mom, which is great-he's Nathan Scott, for Christ's sake-but he made this comment about kids-it was stupid."

"Your stepfather is Nathan Scott?'

"Gonna be, when my mom says yes." He let out a whine as the medic tried to shift him. "Please don't. My leg-"

"We have to get you out, Jamie. You said you think your hip is dislocated, but have you seen any other injuries?"

"I can't move my head much."

"Okay, that's okay. Give me a minute, okay?" Jamie nodded, and he felt the medic leave him. _Damien was dead_. It kept echoing through his mind, and yet, at the moment, he couldn't, wouldn't, grieve, wouldn't cry-because what did Damien do to deserve that?

And then there was a jolt as the medic climbed back into the SUV, and any thoughts of Damien were replaced by pain.

--------------

_Sunday_

--------------

Haley James woke up staring at a gleaming diamond on her left hand, a half-grin on her face as she felt Nathan's heavy arm around her waist through the sheets, felt his legs tangled with hers. She wanted to turn, wanted to wake him up, but decided that after their long, long night, it might be best to let him sleep.

He had been worried the night before, worried when he took her to dinner, afterwards, but she had poignantly ignored it, instead focusing on the good news that had come from the day-she might have a job at a private school in the Tree-Hill vicinity.

And it was all thanks to Nathan.

He was a wonderful man, the total antithesis of Damien, and it amazed her day in and day out how she had possibly gotten him. She was always the girl that had the mask on, the mask with the air of confidence even though behind it, there was nothing. He had been able to force the mask off and build up her inside-confidence.

She was lucky.

Lucky for Nathan, lucky in her situation, lucky…lucky everything.

The diamond glittered again, and she turned her attention to it. In her mind, she could see a small wedding in the church where her parents married, with Jamie walking her down the aisle, with Lucas as the best man, with a simple white gown and Nathan standing before her, all tall and proud. She could see her life in the years to come, watching Jamie graduate, possibly having more kids, having a good life-

Finally getting something she deserved.

She smiled, the smile turning to a wry grin when Nathan groaned, letting her twist in his arms as he slowly peeled an eye open. "Morning."

"Mmmm," he replied, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "gawbattoadbed."

"Huh?"

"I said go back to bed," Nathan whispered, opening his eyes long enough to glance at a clock. "It's four. In the morning."

And then the damn phone had to ring, and in a matter of minutes-of seconds, really, slowed down infinitely-their morning of bless was ruined by the news that Haley's son was in critical condition at some hospital after a car crash, and no one was there to be by his side and comfort him.

-----------

**Up Next: Nathan and Haley and Jamie and hospitals and injuries and pain and memories and....I guess you'll just have to wait to find out what I mean, huh? Please review!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Five Ways

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** It feels like it's been forever, doesn't it? And it probably has. I could sit here and make excuses, but to be honest, the real reason this took so long is because I wasn't quite happy with the first chapter nine that I wrote, and so I was reading one of those '5 x's that could have happened but didn't' stories and decided I wanted to write one for myself…and I now present it to you as chapter nine. The five things are dreams Jamie has at various points in time.

This chapter is _humongous_; it's the least I could do for making you all wait in anticipation for so long. I hope you all like it and it doesn't confuse you-but either way, please review; I enjoy reading them all.

**Chapter Nine: Five Ways Life Could Have Changed…But Didn't**

_We cannot change our past. We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude._- _**Charles R. Swindoll**___

"Oh, God, Mom."

His book bag was dropped, unceremoniously forgotten beside the door as it was slammed, scuffed shoes marking the hardwood floor as Jamie slid beside his mother in their living room, where she was hiding in between the leather couch and the ornate table stand. Her top was torn, her lip was bleeding, her face a map of bruises and small cuts, and she cradled a swollen wrist in her lap, tears trailing down her cheeks to fall and splatter into a waiting pool on the top of the hand.

"Mom?" He whispered the word, gently pushing a piece of hair out of her forehead. "Mom, what happened?"

"I told him to go, Jamie; I told him to leave."

She had to be talking about his father, Damien. He knew their marriage was a form of a sham, had known since the day six years ago when his father brought some fake-and-bake blond haired, big boobed bimbo home, introducing her as "Candy" and taking her upstairs, all as his mother watched helplessly from the kitchen.

"What is all…." he paused, searching for the word as he gestured to her face, to her arm. "He did this?"  
"He said…said that he wouldn't go without fighting. I guess he meant it," Haley answered, turning her head to look at him. "He wasn't happy with me."

"Wasn't happy?"

"I've been having an affair, Jamie, for years…almost since you were born. And….and he's asked me to move in with him, to leave Damien, and I've said yes."

Jamie couldn't picture it; his mother was too docile to do anything that courageous. She had sat back and cried the nights his father had been out with Candy, with Heather, with Julie…and she had been sleeping around on him the whole time?

"Who is it?"

Haley blinked, staring straight at her son as if he'd asked the question in a foreign language. "Mom, who is the man you are cheating on Dad with?"

"His name is Nathan Scott; he lives in Tree Hill."

Jamie stayed silent, their breaths the only npoise in the room. Jamie wasn't sure what his mother was thinking, but he could only feel white hot rage coursing through his body. His mother was having an affair…an affair! He wasn't sure why that was angering him-his father had had multiple affairs, and he knew about them all, and he didn't care-but his mother…

And then he figured out why. He thought his mother was wholesome, he thought his mother was the innocent women in the whole situation; to find that not to be the situation hurt him, and hurt him deeply.

"Are you moving?"

"Am I moving?"

"You said he wanted you to move in with him, and you said that's why you told Dad to leave. So are you going to move in with him?"

"With Nathan?" He rolled his eyes, and she nodded. "I love him."

"And what about me, Mom? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Well…you're staying."

"What?"

"Nathan doesn't like kids, so you're going to stay here with your father and his bimbo-of-the month…"

"What?"

She let out a laugh, a maniacal one, and wiped her tears. "I love Nathan more than you, Jamie. You aren't important."

------------

He gasped, eyes blinking furiously as he tried to clear his vision. He could hear frantic beeping, and his mind tried to grasp at his surroundings, but the only thing he was aware of was pain.

Pressure on his shoulder made him focus on a shadowy figure to his left. Something was being said, but he couldn't understand, and he couldn't form the thoughts to respond back. The pressure increased, and suddenly things focused, and there was Nathan, offering him a tight smile.

"There's our boy," Nathan whispered as the beeping of the heart monitor began to settle back to normal. He turned to the nurse waiting by the door. "Can you get his mom? She's with Doctor Payne in her office." The nurse nodded, hurrying out, and Nathan turned his attention back to Jamie. "Calm down, buddy, it's okay. You're safe."

"M…mom," Jamie croaked, blinking again.

"Your mom's coming, Jamie. Try to stay still, son. You're in a lot of pain, and you don't want to make it worse." It was an understatement; he was probably in excruciating pain, mind numbing pain, and it would probably only get worse. The doctor was keeping him heavily medicated, to ease the uncomfortableness of the dislocated hip, to ease the ache in his chest from where ribs had been fractured in multiple places and had to be wired back together after the doctors fixed the collapsed lung that was a result of a puncture from his ribs. There had also been a tiny nick in the pericardium around his heart, but it didn't go through the sack, so they were only monitoring it. He had just gone through another grueling four-hour surgery to fix his arm, and was on two or three different medications for that.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Bruised kidneys, ruptured spleen, severe concussion, severe facial lacerations, deep bruising, several muscle tears-the list went on and on.

"C…care." Nathan's eyebrow furrowed, and he nodded, squeezing the boy's good hand tightly as he pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course I care about you, Jamie. You're my son."

A single tear fell, and Nathan reached out his hand to wipe it away, watching as the boy's eyes closed again, a second before Haley entered the room. He turned to her, a bright smile on his face, and hugged her tight, whispering "Our boy's gonna be okay," in her ear before he kissed her.

She let out the breath she had been holding. Finally, a bit of good news.

-------------

"Mom, I'm home-" he called, opening the door to the small, one-bedroom apartment he and his mother shared. They had been living in Tree Hill as long as he could remember, not always in this apartment, sometimes in worse places, sometimes in better, but they had never stayed in one place as long as they had been in this apartment. Sure, he had to sleep on the couch and had no privacy, but it was nice to be able to unpack the boxes and actually keep them unpacked.

"Mom?"

He could hear something in her bedroom, and he rolled his eyes. His mother was…a little bit loose. She had been every since his father had left them, had gotten another woman pregnant, had told Haley that she wasn't pretty enough or good enough-

The bedroom door opened, and he quickly headed towards the kitchen, dumping his books on the table and going to grab something to drink before starting on his homework, figuring the guy would leave soon.

"C'mon, Haley, just a little something' to eat, then I'll be out of your hair," he heard a deep voice grumble, his mother giggling soon after. Jamie gagged, shaking his head as he opened the book, praying they didn't actually come in, didn't actually see him. The guy would probably go running, and his mother would be angry.

"Nathan, no…"

Except it was too late.

The guy was tall, athletic-looking, but he took one look at Jamie and he absolutely panicked. "You didn't tell me you had a kid, Haley."

"You weren't supposed to know."

Jamie froze at that statement, rigid, tense, glaring at the two adults who were squabbling worse than three-year-olds at that particular moment. "I'm not here to be some father-figure to some whore's kid, Haley," Nathan snapped, and Jamie could feel his hands tighten to fists, could feel a teeny, tiny part of his heart cracking at being referred to as a "whore's kid", but mostly because the man had said something nasty about his mother.

"Maybe you need to leave," Jamie said, standing from the table. "The front door's over there. Don't let it smack you in the ass on the way out."

Nathan took a step towards him, letting out a half-growl thing that made Jamie want to laugh.

Instead he threw the first punch.

"Stop, Jamie!" He felt her hands around his arm, but he couldn't.

He threw another punch, and another, coming back with more blood staining his hand, and more, and more…

-------------

The second time he woke, the room was devoid of anybody and anything except for Jamie and his machines. He felt the tinge of disappointment and loneliness, but he shook his off, the nightmare he had had still running through his mind. That was the second in a row-maybe it was the medicine he was on.

He realized he was much more clear-headed than he had been the first time-maybe more time had passed.

"Good morning, Jamie." He glanced up, watching the blond woman come into the ring, in magenta scrubs. "It's good to see you up; we've been worried."

He opened his mouth, made a sound that sounded like a strangled cat, and settled for the nurse letting him sip some water before he tried again. "Worried?" he managed, and she nodded, smiling sadly.

"You spiked a fever Monday night, developed an infection in your arm, and then they found fluid in your lungs-you've had the worst luck with your recovery. Your parents will be back soon-your father finally got your mom to go eat something-they haven't left your side since Monday."

"Not my father," Jamie whispered.

"I'm sorry; Nathan, then?"

"Wish he was, but he isn't. Yet."

The nurse smiled sweetly, checking his IVs. "It's Friday, and your temperature's back down to normal, and your lungs have cleared up very nicely." The door opened, and he could see them: together, hands held tightly together, bodies pressed closed. He gave the best smile he could, feeling his mom grab his hand, kiss his forehead.

"Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're back."

"Love you."

"Me too, kiddo, me too. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Haley nodded, pushing his hair back, feeling Nathan's arm on her shoulder. "Go to sleep, sweetie; I'll…" she paused, glancing up to Nathan. "we'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you both," he murmured, feeling his eyelids slowly close, his brain fogging over.

Nathan felt his heart swell-it was the first time Jamie had seen him as something close to his own father.

------------

Jamie had never had a father. Damien West had gotten Haley James pregnant in high school and cut and run before he was born. However, that didn't stop Haley. She graduated summa cum laude from UNC and had fought and clawed her way to be the CEO of a powerful financial group.

She had somehow let her son fall to the wayside during her rise to success. She gave him whatever he wanted, but she didn't love him, didn't pay attention to him…she just kinda had him, like an ornament or something.

He sat on the basketball court at his private school, twirling the ball in his hand as he watched the time slowly slip by. His mother was supposed to have picked him up at five; it was nearing seven and she still hadn't come. He was used to it; she forgot most times, too busy on plans for the company and functions to think about the plans she had made with her son that morning. It would be eight before he'd get the call to go ahead and get a cab home; she was still up with the partners or with clients.

"Son?"

He looked up, groaning as he realized it was a cop. Only he would get caught loitering because his mother was late. "Can I help you?"

"Son, school's been out since three o'clock. Any special reason you're still here?"

"Waiting for my parents, sir. My mom will be here soon."

"She's running awfully late, isn't she, son?" The cop had sat beside him, and Jamie cringed away from the man. "What's your name, kid?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Well, yeah."

"Jamie. Jamie West."

"Well, Jamie West, I'm Nathan Scott. It's good to meet you."

"It's not good to meet you," Jamie retorted, turning away from him. "Don't you have some criminal to find or something?"

"Is your mom late often?"

"Sure."

"It sucks sometimes, doesn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"Been there, done that. I grew up not to far from here, down on Oak Drive. Went to school here. You-"

"I think I'm gonna go now, Officer," Jamie snapped, standing up. "Nice talkin' to you."

He had walked to the bus station, taken a bus the twelve miles to his house, and by the time he opened the door to his mother's multi-million dollar townhouse, he had forgotten about his conversation with the cop. Not that what the man said mattered. His mother, while she may forget him and not love him, provided him with everything he could ever want; who would say that she was neglecting him?

He heard her on the phone, but ignored her; he didn't want to get into it with the man again. His actual name was Chris, he thought, but they weren't close; Chris was his mother's toy, item, object…whatever, and he didn't want to spend time with a man who chose to ignore him.

"Oh, there you are, James. You're running quite late."

Too late. He stopped in the middle of the hall before turning, heading to her officer, where they both were. "I wouldn't be running late, Mom, if you didn't forget to pick me up," he snapped, glaring at her.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry! I forgot-we had the Blankenship merger today and I just got so caught up…here, take the card, go get yourself something nice…that's nice, isn't it?"

"I had to talk to a cop, Mom, because I was loitering at the school at seven at night-you forgot about me? I mean-" He stopped talking, shaking his head, and turned and left the room, leaving his mother with her credit card still in her hands.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt the hot liquid on his hand.

It was the next day when he saw Nathan Scott again, as he was exiting school. "Are you stalking me now?" he asked, glancing around, wondering if anyone would notice that he was talking to a cop, but not likely, considering he wasn't exactly popular and didn't have a lot of friends.

"Just wanted to make sure she wasn't late again, Jamie-"

"I don't need you to. I'm perfectly capable of making my way home without the police escort, thank you very much." He stared at the card the man was thrusting at him. "What the hell is this?"

"This is…just incase you ever get left again. Just give me a call, and I'll make sure you get where you need to be."

He took the card, crumpled it into his pocket, and forgot about it until he was wadding those said jeans into a duffle, intent on leaving his house after a massive blowout with his mom over Chris. They were getting married. Not that it would last, thought Jamie as he examined the card, because they never lasted. Four failed marriages, countless failed relationships-and she still hadn't learned.

He called Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nathan, it's Jamie."

"Jamie…?"

He found he couldn't answer, and he gasped, trying to find his voice.

------------

"Jamie?"

Nathan was standing beside the bed, a wide smile on his face. "It…it was a dream," Jamie murmured, blinking, again, again. "Nathan?"

"I brought you a sausage biscuit," Nathan answered, pressing the button to raise the front of the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Good," Jamie answered, surprised at his answer. He had been in the hospital for six days, he remembered, and though it was a slow process, he _was_ healing. He was still trying to shake off his dream, which had been…weird, to say the least. "Where's Mom?"

"Billings. Apparently, someone has already paid your bill, and your mother is trying to find out who," Nathan answered with a sly smile. "Jamie, I wanted to…talk about your dad, about what happened-?"

"My dad's dead, Nathan; it might be best just to leave him there now."

"Jamie-"

"I know, I know-it's not the best idea in the world, but I can't deal with it right now, Nathan. I can't…my dad was a bastard, but it still hurts," Jamie whispered, turning his head away from Nathan, who turned it back to him. "Nathan-"

"When you want to talk about it, I'll be here, okay?"

Jamie nodded.

"You were dreaming?"

"Huh?" Jamie was confused, and Nathan gave him a grin.

"Your eyes were totally moving under your eyelids."

"Oh, yeah. Been having really weird dreams-you were a cop in the last one."

"A cop? Me?" Nathan questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of dream was this?"

"Some sick, twisted reality, I guess? I've had a couple of them. My mom was cheating on my dad with you in one of them, and in the other, you were an ass-kinda like you were when we first met you."

"An ass, huh? You must have enjoyed that."

"In another one, my mother left me for you. The first one-right before I woke up for the first time. I was so scared she had actually left me and-"

"Jamie, your mother will always choose you over me-you blow me out of the water every time."

"I know that, I mean, now I do, but I had just woken up, and I had had that nightmare and the first thing I saw was you."

"That must have been scary, to think that maybe your dream was coming true," Nathan murmured, wondering what else he was supposed to say to comfort the boy. How did you comfort someone like that?

"You know, if it had been my dad in the dreams and I woke up, I think it would have been. When I saw you, I got the feeling that maybe everything would be okay." Jamie shifted, cringing as his hip moved. "I didn't get to tell you I was sorry for being mad about what you said. I just-I want to be…be included. I didn't want to be just Mom's son competing against _your_ children."

"Jamie, if we had kids, you would still be just as important as any of them. Just because you aren't mine doesn't mean that I think you aren't part of my family or that you are inferior to any other child. It just means that biologically speaking, we aren't related, and that doesn't mean a thing."

"Really?"

Nathan nodded, swiping the crinkled paper that had been wrapped around the sausage biscuit, tossing it in the trash can across the room. Jamie could feel sleep tugging at him, but this time it was okay. He knew he had someone there, watching his back, and so his eyes closed, and he was lost to unconsciousness for what seemed like the millionth time.

------------

_As I sit here writing this, my hands are shaking because I never meant for this, my baby. But you don't deserve the life that I would give you; you deserve so much better. You father is not a good man, and it is not safe for you here, so it is with my own heavy heart that I have decided you are better off having a chance to find a family that will love you and care for you and-_

Jamie crumpled the letter, throwing it back in the desk drawer. He had read the same letter, albeit less faded and wrinkly, for more than three years, and yet the words never changed, and he never got anything more from them than he had when first reading it.

A better life, he thought bitterly, looking out the window of the group home. It was a big three story structure that housed nearly fifty kids, and he hated it. Sixteen years in North Carolina's foster and adoption programs, and this was the best he had gotten, the ability to share a room with two other kids, with no family to call his own.

His mother might have wanted what was best for him, but she chose the wrong way to show that. Leaving him had probably been the worst solution.

He shook his head, trying to focus back on his schoolwork, because if he wanted to get out of this situation, he was going to have to do it himself, and that meant studying hard and playing hard and working hard to get himself to college.

He wondered about his mother-if she was happy, what she was doing, if she still remembered him, if she still cared…he didn't think so, but she might.

"Jamie?"

He looked up, watching a tall man come into his room, in a fancy-looking suit. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nathan Scott."

"You need something?"

"I'm married to Haley James."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"She's your mother. She used to be Haley West."

Jamie was silent, feeling the burn of the letter in the desk drawer. "Okay."

"She doesn't know I'm here, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"What?" Nathan was surprised.

"Why do you want to talk to me? What is there left to say? My mom…abandoned me."

"Your mother did what she thought was best at the time. And I'm here to rectify the situation."

"Rectify the situation? And how are you planning on doing that, Mr. Scott? By giving me my childhood back? By giving me a family? By taking back the miserable memories of watching all my friends get adopted and never going myself? There is no rectifying the situation."

"By reuniting you with your mother."

Jamie shook his head, standing up, sitting on his bed. "How's that gonna help matters, sir?"

"You know your mother got married in high school? Damien West was a belligerent, irascible bastard who gave her the option of either giving you up or getting rid of you; she chose the option that let you live, even though it meant never seeing you again. They got divorced twelve years ago, and she looked for you, but she had a limited income and no connections and no way to search through the system-I do. I've been married to your mom for nine years, but she just told me about you six months ago. I mean, I've known there has been something from her past that makes her sad, and when she told me, I realized that this is something I could fix, something I could make better. Imagine my surprise when I found out that despite being a baby when you were given up, you were still here…and I don't know why. You are…"

"I'm insolent, that's what my social worker says. She says that's why I'm still here," Jamie mumbled quickly. "What is she like, my mom?"

"She's the most wonderful woman in the world, Jamie. And this secret of you has been eating her up; I don't want to see anything like it happening to her again. So I'm here to take you home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home. You do have one, Jamie, granted you haven't ever seen it and you haven't ever met the people in it, but you do have one, and it is one where you will be loved and cared for."

"I don't know you, and I don't know her-"

"But you will, Jamie. And we'll be a family-all of us." Nathan's voice had risen, nearly at the point of yelling, and Jamie blinked, confused, as he felt his world starting to spin and things went blank.

-------------

_This is too freaky_, Jamie thought as his eyes opened, staring at his mother and Nathan. "Nathan, this isn't something we can sit here and argue about! You can't just pay for everything!"

"He's my family too!"

"He's my son, Nathan! My son! Not yours-"

"And there we have it, Haley. There you go. You know, if you want this-and us-to work, you can't be selfish like this. He can't just be _your _son, he has to be ours'." He saw Nathan walking away, heard the door slam, and he cringed at the slight headache it gave him.

He heard her cry, and he shifted, pulling himself up. "Mom?" he whispered, and she gasped as she turned to him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, giving him a smile, touching his hand. "I'm sorry we woke you up."

"I think I've been sleeping too much, anyway."

"Rest is good, that's what your doctor said."

"I know." He paused. "You should apologize to him."

"I'm not wrong."

"Okay, but he's right. You are being selfish."

She didn't get to respond, because the doctor came in, but she did watch him, hurt pervading her face. Jamie stopped looking at her as the doctor began talking to him, but he could feel her staring at him. "I want you up and walking tomorrow, Jamie. I think you've be lying in bed long enough."

"Can I walk with my hip?"

"We'll give you crutches, but you can put weight on your leg as the pain allows. It was a Type 1 dislocation, which means there were no fractures, so, hopefully you should be bearing weight on it. We'll have a physical therapist come up tomorrow and help you. How are you feeling? Any nausea or vomiting?"

"No. I'm feeling…better. It's been, what, seven days? I haven't been awake for a lot of it, but the pain's more like a dull ache now."

"Good. That's what we want to hear. With any luck, you can leave in a day or two, given, of course, that you rest a lot at home and follow doctor's orders."

"That I can do," Jamie replied instantly, a smile breaking out on his face. "Home…I can't wait. You said a day?"

"Probably more like two. We'll have to talk to Mom and Dad, of course, but, you're healing well, so I'd say yeah, you can go home soon."

_Mom and Dad_. He spared a glance to his mother, biting his lip. "Sounds good, Doc."

"We're going to X-ray your chest later today, check out your ribs, make sure those are healing well, and then we're going to do a couple more things to make sure your lungs and spleen look good," the doctor finished, and Jamie nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I heard their fight-are you sure? I can get-"

"I can deal with it, sir. Thank you though."

The doctor nodded, giving Haley a nod before he left. Jamie turned back to his mother, watching her bottom lip tremble. "Mom-"

"Maybe this is how it was meant to be," Haley murmured, and Jamie scoffed.

"What the hell are you thinking? Nathan is good to us, Nathan is…Nathan is great. You're telling me you can't even apologize, you can't talk to him?" he was practically yelling, feeling the ache in his chest as he yelled. "He can make us a family, he feels like family, and you can't get over yourself to make up with him? What kind of mother does that make you?"

She stood rigid, tense. "James-"

"Please-just go talk to him. Talk."

She found Nathan about an hour later, as Jamie was in tests, sitting in the courtyard of the hospital. She sat beside him, just sitting before he reached over to take her hand, trailing his fingers over her engagement ring. "This is real, Haley, and I don't know how else to tell you or show you that I love you and I love Jamie."

"I don't need you paying for everything, Nathan. I can do it on my own."

"Or we could do it together," Nathan whispered, and she nodded.

"We could."

"We should," Nathan answered, and she smiled, turning to face him.

"We should."

--------------

"Wake up, Jamie, up!"

Tiny fists pounded on the blanket covering him, and the teenager groaned, twisting in the bed, one eye peeling open to settle on the tiny three-year-old with angelic auburn curls. "Amy?" he murmured, reaching out to grab her forearms, pulling her onto the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Mama's makin' pantakes."

"Pancakes, Aimes, pancakes," Jamie corrected gently, leaning the girl forward to kiss her forehead. "Why are you in my room?"

"Daddy told me to wakes you up. So I dids."

"Dad, huh?" Jamie said, easily lifting the girl as he sat up. "Now, I don't think he told you to hit me, did he?"

"No, but Wucas did."

"Lucas, huh? All right, girly-girl, I'm up, you can go tell Dad that you have completed your mission successfully." The girl flashed him a brilliant smile before running off, and Jamie couldn't help but smile as he watched her go.

_Dad_. He could say the word so easily in front of her, in front of his five-year-old half-brother, Lucas and his six-year-old half-sister Elisabeth, but he couldn't say it when it was just him and Nathan, even if it was true.

Haley James and Nathan Scott had been married for ten years, had been dating for twelve, since Jamie was four, but Jamie had always held the distinct picture of Damien West in his mind when he heard the word Dad, mostly for the dark memories that he associated with it.

He shook his head, trying to forget those memories, and headed to his bathroom. He headed downstairs ten minutes later, stopping on the way to scoop up Beth, who squealed with delight as he carried her down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother and stepfather were talking, working over the stove. "Look what I found," Jamie said as he put the giggly girl down on a bar stool.

"Our long-lost daughter," Haley joked, coming around the island to kiss her kids good morning. "I see Amy has been upstairs."

Jamie nodded, seeing the little girl peek out from behind Nathan's legs. "Aimes, I see you."

"No you don't!" she whispered loudly, gasping in surprise. "Ooops."

"Oops is right," Nathan said, helping the girl up and into her booster seat. "Morning, Jamie, Beth."

"Morning Dad," the six year old said in between gulps of orange juice, as Nathan looked at his stepson, who offered him a smile.

"Jamie, you're coming to the gym with me today, right?"

"You know I wouldn't miss it, Nathan."

"Good, I'll be waiting."

------------

"Jamie, come on, bud, wake up. You've been keeping us waiting." The kid groaned, blinking once, twice, focusing in on Nathan, one eyebrow lifting. "Your physical therapist is here."

"You and Mom made up, I'll assume?"

"You assume right," Nathan answered with a grin. "Our first fight. Which means we get to have our first bout of-"

"Ew!" Jamie yelled, face contorting in disgust. "TMI, Nathan-I don't need to know that-ew!"

Nathan laughed, leaning in to pat the boy's shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"She wouldn't have come if it wasn't for you. She said if you hadn't said anything, she would have just let it be. So, thank you."

"You love her, and she loves you. I just gave her a little push-if it wasn't for you, she'd probably have lost it by now, with the divorce and everything. I should be thanking you."

Nathan ruffled his hair, his smile growing. "You're a good kid, you know that? A great kid, one of the best. I'm gonna be proud to have you as my son."

"Almost as proud as I'm gonna be to have you as my dad."

Haley stood, watching them in the doorway, a small smile lighting her face. She knew this wasn't always going to be easy. Jamie still had to deal with Damien's death, with the guilt and whatnot, and she knew she did as well, but now they wouldn't be doing it alone.

They wouldn't ever be alone again.

**Author's note 2: **did anyone catch the fact that Jamie's dreams went from bad to good as he recovered? Just wondering. Next chapter is the last (*sob*cry*sob*), but it will include Naley wedding goodness! Be sure to R&R!


	10. Chapter Ten: When Change Brings Joy

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** Last one, guys! *sobs* It's the wedding. HOWEVER, there will be a small, 200-ish word epi posted in the next day or two (I start classes on Monday, so definitely before then!) Anyway, please review; I **will **answer them this time (sorry about not doing it this time, but I had to move in and we had to put my cat to sleep and…this past couple of days have been hell). Please review; I love reading them. Thank you for reading this story, and I have enjoyed writing it immensely!

**Chapter Ten: When Change Brings Joy**

_Come my love I'll tell you a tale,_

_Of a boy and girl and there love story._

_And how he loved her oh so much,_

_and all the charms she did possess._

_Now this did happen once upon a time,_

_When things were not so complex._

_And how he worshiped the ground she walked,_

_And when he looked in her eyes he became obsessed._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like a storybook story,_

_But it's as real as the feelings I feel._

-**Willie Deville, Storybook Love**

Jamie sat nervously in the fake-leather chair, glancing up to the salt-and-peppered haired man, then back to the severed edges of his nails. His eyes found the scar on his right arm, from surgery to put the bone back in place, and they settled there. "Jamie, I thought we had talked about the wedding…"

"I'm fine with the wedding."

It was the first weekend in November-well, it was Friday, but nearly the weekend-and four months after the disastrous weekend that ended in Jamie's hospitalization. "You seem awfully nervous-"

"I'm not, Doc. Never have been. This is what she wants-it's what I want. I'm just-it brings up old memories."

"Memories of your father?"

"Yeah, sure, memories of my father."

"Jamie, I thought we had discussed this."

"We have. I know it's not my fault. It's never been my fault, yadda, yadda, yadda. I get it, I accept it, whatever. I'm just nervous, that's all. Can't I be nervous?"

"Sure, but maybe the question should be why you're nervous-"

"I'm not!" Jamie was nearly shouting, but he quickly quieted down, looking at his therapist. "My mom's getting remarried. That's why I'm nervous. Her first marriage was a total disaster, and I don't want this one to be, because I actually like Nathan, which makes me sound awful because my father died four months ago and I shouldn't think he's an ass-"

"Jamie, you have a right to your opinion. Your father psychologically tortured you for your entire life, so he is, by definition, an asshole." The therapist paused a moment, and Jamie gave him a soft smile. It took them a month to find Dr. Craven. Nathan had suggested it, starting the day Jamie had ignored his idea to talk to _anyone_ about his dad, and he, reluctantly, agreed.

Nowadays, he was glad he did. Dr. Craven understood him, helped him explain things he wasn't sure were explainable…he was a great guy to talk to because he listened, he didn't interrupt, and he only offered his advice and opinion after everything had been explained thoroughly.

"I'm really not nervous about the wedding, Doc. It's…it's good for her, and for me. But…I think she's pregnant, and I'm nervous about that." Doctor Craven raised an eyebrow, and Jamie sighed. "I might have been snooping."

"Might have been? Sounds like you were doing a lot of it."

"Well, she's been sick a lot lately, and I was worried. I saw the test in the trash in the master bedroom."

"What are you so nervous about? A baby is nothing to be jealous over."

"I'm not-not jealous. Abut a baby would be theirs, and I would just be hers-'

"Jamie, we've talked about this. Nathan sees you as his; to him, you are his son."

"But he could change that in the blink of an eye, and with his own kid, he can't."

"And you worry way too much about the bad things the future could hold, kid. You are sixteen; you should be enjoying your life and your family, not worrying about what could happen to both in the future. This weekend is a happy time, for them, but also for you, and you shouldn't worry about a baby and what it could do, because I'm promising you, it won't change a thing."

"How can you be sure?"

"How can you not?"

Jamie sat back, silent, eyebrows furrowing as he thought about the question. How could he not be sure about Nathan?

"I am sure about Nathan," he finally decided. "I shouldn't worry."

"You are correct," Dr. Craven said, scribbling something on his notepad. "You shouldn't. Now, it's five o'clock, go on-you've got a busy weekend ahead of you. I'll hear all about the details next Friday?"

"Yeah, Doc." Jamie stood, a shy smily lighting his face, and Craven returned it, watching the teen go, seeing him greet him mother with a hug in the lobby. Craven watched the two leave, watched the door momentarily, before turning back to his notes on Jamie's case, adding to his latest ones. He had a feeling that Jamie would be here for too much longer; he would have no need soon.

That was a good thing.

--------------

The house was empty when Jamie and Haley entered, the only sound the beating of the dogs' tails against the walls of the kitchen, where they stayed when no one was home. "How'd it go?" Haley asked, opening the baby gates to let the dogs out.

"Don't you have bigger things to worry about, like your wedding?" he answered, giving her a grin. "It was good. It always is." He stopped talking, biting his bottom lip. "Mom?"

She had been grabbing the dogs' food bowls, but she stopped, looking at him. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Am I-" She paused, looking at her son.

"It's a simple question, Mom."

She nodded, taking a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I am. Doctor says I'm two months along." She paused, biting her bottom lip. "How did you know? Am I that obvious? I wanted it to be a surprise for Nathan, but if I'm that transparent-"

"I was snooping," Jamie answered, giving her a smile. "Sorry."

"Snooping, huh?" she asked, putting food in the dog bowls. "You aren't upset."

"Nah, I can compete with a kid. I mean, you don't have to feed me and constantly look out for me-so I totally blow the competition away."

"Jamie, it's a child, not a competitor. There is no competition-we'll love you both."

"I know, Mom; I was only kidding. I'm excited, okay? Very excited for baby."

"Good, because I'm totally nervous about it. I haven't had a baby in sixteen years, Jamie; can I do it again? Can we make this?"

"Mom, you're gonna be an excellent mother, okay? That kid is probably going to be more loved than…just about anyone. Stop worrying. You've got a wedding to get ready for, and you can't be anything but the beautiful bride, Mom."

"Three _hundred_ people, Jamie-that's how many people we're expecting. I thought I'd have a wedding of more like thirty people in attendance-"

"But it's to Nathan Scott, Mom. There was bound to be a lot of people who would take notice. At least we aren't expecting any camera crews or anything-"

"Don't remind me," Haley moaned, hearing the front door open and close, Nathan heading towards the kitchen, his phone pressed against his ear.

"No, we can't offer him that much money! We'll be going over our salary cap-no! Tell him it's 2.754 million for the season or we can find someone else for the position-it's not like we don't have other players waiting. Chris-it's the night before my wedding, and I'm not spending all night on this. Tell him to kiss my ass if he wants to go there-no! You know what-tell him to go screw himself and I'll deal with him next week."

Nathan tossed the phone on the couch in the living room before heading into the kitchen, plastering a smile on his face as he went to kiss his fiancee. Suddenly, the anger that he had at his hold-out player didn't seem so…so important anymore. His smile turned genuine, and his hand trailed in her hair, and he leaned in and kissed her again.

And again.

"Oh God, can't you two just wait until the honeymoon?" Jamie's voice broke the nice moment, and Haley grinned as she pulled away from him.

"That's my son for you," she whispered, and he grinned, turning to Jamie.

"What if we can't?" he teased, watching the kid turn a shade redder.

"Well, could you at least go upstairs? We have two young, impressionable pups in the kitchen."

It was true; the two dogs were watching the couple, their heads quirked and their eyes lit with amusement. Nathan reached down to pet them, leaning down to kiss their muzzles. "Hey, guys," he whispered, running his hands through their soft, silky fur, and he turned to Jamie. "How was your day?"

"Good. Typical Friday."

"And your appointment with Doctor Craven?"

"Productive," Jaime answered, grabbing a piece of the cold pizza in the frig. "It usually is."

"Good. You ready for tomorrow?"

"I think we all are, Nathan. Very excited. Can't wait."

Haley had left the kitchen then, something about changing, and Nathan sat beside Jamie. "You sure about this? We can call it off, if you aren't-"

"Nathan, calm down. You'll be fine, it'll all be great. I really can't wait, okay? I want a family, and I've kinda gotten use to you here, being a fatherly influence on me. And you make my mom so incredibly happy. So, I can't wait. Please believe me about that, okay?"

Nathan nodded, letting out a sigh of relief, squeezing Jamie's shoulder. "Thank you."

The final hurdle, the final obstacle-and it wasn't really that hard to get over at all.

-------------

"Mom, stop messing with the necklace. You look beautiful," Jamie said as he entered the bridal room, rolling his shoulders in his expensive tux. Haley let out a breath, eyes on her fingers, which were fixing the diamond teardrop-pendent necklace, slowly trailing down to her dress, an empire waist satin a-line gown with a beaded half-inch wide that cinched right below her bust and gave her a generous amount of cleavage. From the waistline a front-split lace overlay covered the dress to the slight train, falling over the white slippers she wore. Aside from the diamond necklace, diamond studs, and her engagement ring, Haley wore no jewelry, and her hair was pulled back in an elegant updo, hidden behind a veil that hit to her fingertips.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I'm positive. You look beautiful," Jamie answered, giving Peyton a smile. There were three other bridesmaids, and he nodded to each of them before turning back to his mother. "You ready? Because Nathan is ready and anxious, and Lily asked me-"

"Tell Lily I'm ready." Jamie kissed her forehead before he helped settle the veil in front of her face, leaving to tell the wedding planner to begin. When he returned to the room, Haley was holding her bouquet of red tulips and baby's breath, and he held out his arm to her, feeling the weight of her hand on his.

The bridesmaids started, until only Haley and Jamie were left. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Jamie." Haley kissed his cheek, and he grinned, leading them out into the foyer of the mansion, waiting for their nod to open the dark mahogany doors, start down the cobblestone pathway to the gazebo by the lake, where Nathan was waiting for them.

Then the song started, _Storybook Love_, and the ushers opened the doors. Haley's smile brightened as she made eye contact with Nathan, and they took a step towards him.

She looked beautiful. It was the only thought that went through Nathan's mind as he straightened, felt Lucas do the same beside him. _"Come my love and I'll tell you a tell_-" started playing as the doors opened, and he felt his breath leave as his beautiful bride step on the pathway. She smiled back at him, then to her son, as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

_"My love is like a storybook story, but it's as real as the feelings I feel…"_ Jamie and Haley stopped in front of the gazebo, and Jamie put Haley's hand in Nathan's proffered one, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I love you both," he said, giving Nathan a smile as he took his place as the third groomsmen, and the ceremony started.

"Well, I was supposed to start with Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, but anybody who knows Haley and Nathan know that they aren't ones to do things traditionally-" the preacher stopped as the crowd laughed. "Nathan and Haley have asked me to keep this short and sweet. So we're here to celebrate them, and their marriage, and their future together. Sometimes, people know the moment they meet that they will be together forever; however, it took time in Nathan and Haley's case. But here they are, ready to stand in front of their family and friends to pledge their love to one another. If anyone has any objections, I suggest you speak up now-" he paused, and then smiled. "But of course none of us would. I could stand here today and lecture you two about what a commitment you are choosing to make and how serious these vows should be in you life, but I don't think I need to, because you both know how much your relationship means, how much your want your future together, and that marriage takes more than just love; it takes work, it takes time and patience, and it takes being able to not just be responsible for your own lives, but that of your partner's, as well. Your love is sacred,, beautiful, a thing to be worshiped, Nathan, Haley, and remember that by following it, by staying true to your marriage, you will be together forever."

Nathan felt Haley's hand tighten in his, and he smiled at her. "Nathan and Haley have chosen to write and recite their own vows today. Nathan?"

He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath that made the crowd laugh. "Haley, you are the love of my life. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and you are in my dreams when I go to bed at night. You have blessed me with a son who could not be more perfect, and I can only hope that our future includes more children just like him in many years of happy marriage. I promise that I will be the man you deserve, I promise to always love and cherish and respect you, because someday the beaches might wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, this world could end, but Haley? I'll still be loving you. Someday, we might be torn apart, but I'll still be loving you. Someday, we might die, but even on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever, Haley, this I promise you. Always and forever."

"Haley?"

"Oh, wow, mine…" she giggled, wiping a tear off her face. "I…Red tulips mean perfect love. And red tulips are what you gave me when we first began dating. Because while ours' has not been perfect, it has been full of love. I love you, and I won't ever stop loving you. Not even when you get old and wrinkly, not even if you get mean and surly. Nothing's gonna stop my love. And until the day I die, and probably long after, I will love you. I will love you through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through life and death-this I promise you. Forever and always."

"Nathan, if you will please take the wedding ring and place it on Haley's finger." Nathan turned to Lucas, who handed him the wedding band. Once he placed it on Haley's finger, the preacher began, "And repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed…"

"With this ring, I thee wed…"

"and with it, I bestow upon thee…"

"And with it, I bestow upon thee…"

"all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"All the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"Haley, if you will please place the ring on Nathan's hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

She took the ring from Peyton, putting it on Nathan's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And with it, I bestow upon thee…"

"And with it, I bestow upon thee…"

"All the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"All the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"By the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Nathan and Haley grinned eagerly, looking up at the official. "All right, you two, go at it." The crowd laughed as Nathan pulled Haley into his arms, wrapping them around her waist as their lips met. Haley felt her back arch as Nathan dipped her down, her hands wrapping around his neck as they heard the catcalls and whistles of their many guests. When they righted themselves, Nathan wiping lipstick off his lips, Haley looked to her son, who was smiling happily as he clapped along with the rest of the crowd. "Family and friends, I now present to you Nathan and Haley Scott!"

The crowd stood as they clapped, and Haley and Nathan took a step forward as _All You Need is Love_ began playing.

It was a perfect day.

--------------

Jamie had been waiting anxiously for the return of his parents to the reception in the tents on the grounds of the mansion, near the lake. He knew his Mother had to change, but he honestly didn't think it would take so long.

And finally, he caught a glimpse of them. His mother had changed into a simple white dress, that came to her knees, and white flip flops, simply for her comfort. He tapped his finger against the microphone, gaining the attention of the crowd. "Guys, um, my Mom and Dad are finally here. Please help me welcome Nathan and Haley Scott!"

Haley blushed furiously as they stood in the doorway, but when her son's hand wrapped around her waist in a hug, she relaxed, leaning into the touch. "I love you, Mom!" Jamie whispered, pulling away from her to take Nathan's hand, surprised when Nathan pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you for letting me be apart of it."

It was later, as the guests settled down to the catered dinner, that the speeches began, and Jamie once again found himself standing in front of the crowd, microphone in hand. "Um, wow, okay…I had a whole speech planned, so, um…here we go. I didn't like Nathan when I first met him. I thought he was conceited, I thought he was arrogant…I never thought he'd become my father. But, since I lost my dad, and even before that, since Mom and Nathan got together really, Nathan has been one of the greatest influences in my life. And since my Mom started dating him, she has been the happiest I've ever seen her. You two have changed my perspective; you've changed what I feel love is, and I thank you both for that. I wish you nothing but happiness, and nothing but success, though I know you will never need it because you can do this on your own. So, Congratulations, Mom, Nathan, and here's to a happy marriage, a great life, and everything you ever wished for." He raised his glass of water to them, before leaving the stage, joining them at their table.

The reception lasted until the wee hours of the morning, but, slowly, the guests dissipated, leaving only family members seeing off Nathan and Haley as they headed to the airport to their week-long honeymoon on some private island of one of Nathan's friends. Jamie was staying with Lucas and Peyton, though he had told them he could stay in the house by himself (his mother was adamant about not using _that _option).

"I love you, you know that?" Haley whispered to her husband as they lay together on their hotel bed after a night of mind blowing sex, leaning in to kiss him as he stroked her back. She shifted, wrapping the blanket around her body as she grabbed her bag, searching through it until she found the small package she was looking for. Nathan looked at her as she sat the wrapped gift in his lap, grinning madly, but he found the grin contagious, and was soon giving her one back. "Open it."

"Haley, I thought we agreed not to give one another presents," Nathan said, opening the package. A small box fell out, and he opened it, pulling out a small, folded piece of paper. He untwisted the paper, smoothing it out as he read the words. "You're…going…to….be…a…father…" He looked up, eyes widening. "Really?"

She nodded, hand resting on her stomach. "Yeah."

"Really?" He sat up, reaching out to touch her stomach. "Oh God."

"You're happy, yeah? I mean, I know this isn't planned and I know this isn't…"

"I'm so freaking excited, Haley. We're having a kid!" He yelled, pulling her to him, kissing her hard. Her hands wrapped through his hair, and she found herself straddling him, his own hands tightening in her auburn locks. He pulled away from her slowly, and her hands ran from his hair down to his chest, resting on his abs. "How far along?"

"About eight weeks, the doctor said," she answered, leaning down to kiss him again, their tongues dancing before she pulled away again.

"Haley…" he whined, trying to pull her back. "C'mon-"

"I told Jamie. He found out."

"…Okay?"

"I just wanted you to know."

"And now I do. Can we get back to….other, more…more _personal_ things?" She grinned, kissing him again, feeling him twist their bodies as they got back to more…more _personal _things.

Later, his mind thought back to the baby as he stroked Haley's stomach, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he watched as she slept. A baby. Maybe a little girl, that Jamie could protect, with Haley's auburn tendrils and his own dark blue eyes, who he could spoil and love and give her the life he always dreamed his kids would have.

Maybe a boy, a rough and tumble boy who would grow as tall as Nathan, be as strong as his big brother, with his smarts and his personality.

He could never remember ever wanting children, a family, as bad as he wanted this. He could feel it in his roots, throughout his body, and it was the only thing that would make him happy now.

Oh, how life could change.


	11. Epilogue: Be the Change

**Summary:** Nathan is successful, with no family. Haley has nothing but her son. When they get pushed together by a meddling Lucas, can they find what they were missing?

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor starving college student. I do not own OTH or anything related to it except my own, poor pitiful little plotline. Please don't sue. _Comprende?_

**Rating:** What do you think? T, of course.

**Author's Note:** This is seriously it-the epilogue. It takes place sixteen years in the future! Hope you all enjoy it; I certainly enjoyed writing it!

**Epilogue: Be the Change**

_You must be the change you wish to see in the world_-** Mahatma Gandhi**

"Luce, Danny, you better get your butts back down here and finish your chores or neither one of you are going out this weekend!" Haley yelled up the stairs of her beloved house, taking a moment to catch her breath. At fifty, it was hard keeping up with the twins, but she was managing.

The thoughts of her family made her smile despite being out of breath, and Haley was amazed how happy she still was even after sixteen years with Nathan. After sixteen years with Damien, her life had become cold and hard, but not now. Now there was still love, now there was still affection, now there was still certainly a whole range of emotions that included neither hate or anger.

She heard the stomping of a teenager making their way downstairs, and she smiled, watching her sullen son make his way back to the kitchen. At sixteen, he was a good inch or two taller than Nathan, but much more lanky, not cut out for basketball or football, but definitely a star musician, for which both his parents were proud. Lucy, on the other hand, was another athlete for the family, a star of the varsity softball and basketball teams, and already garnishing interests from collegiate basketball teams around the nation. They were proud of both of them.

"Thank you, Danny," Haley whispered, and he stopped, turning to his mother and giving her a smile, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier today," he said, turning back to the dishes. Earlier…oh, when they had gotten into an argument about him getting his eyebrow pierced.

"It's still not going to happen, Daniel. I hope you know that."

"I can wait until I'm out of the house, Ma," Danny answered, his smile turning into the grin that his brother and father were known for.

Speaking of his male relatives, Haley hurried through the kitchen as she heard another car pull up, eyes lighting when she saw her oldest son in the driver's seat. "JAMIE!" she yelled, running to him, hugging him tight as he climbed from the car. "Oh, I missed you!"

And she did, so very, very much, but with his work at Scottish-Rite in Atlanta, she rarely saw him, though he made sure to come by on the important days-Thanksgiving, Christmas, the twin's birthday. "Hey, Mom," he whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead as he pulled away from her, opening the door to the back of the car.

There was a small child there.

"Jamie-"

"Mom, I told you about Sarah, right?" he asked instead, easily directing her attention to the pretty blond that was getting out of the passenger side of the car. "Mom, this is Sarah."

Oh, yes, _Sarah_. She knew they were meant to be, especially when Jamie talked about the girl as if she was the most important thing in his world-looks like she was going to be He had mentioned her at Thanksgiving last year (about nine months ago), and hadn't stopped talking about her since.

Haley turned to the girl, shaking the offered hand. "Hi. Welcome to the Scott house."

"Well, thank you for having us. I told Jamie that it might be an inconvience-"

"Never, Sarah. Don't ever worry about that, cause it isn't. And who is your little boy?"

"This is Charlie, Mom," Jamie answered as he picked the boy up from his car seat, the child hiding his head in Jamie's neck, pressing as close as possible. "He just a little shy. C'mon, Charlie, you can tell my mom hi, right?"

"Hi," the little boy murmured, and Jamie laughed, running a soothing hand through the boy's black hair, down to rub soothing circles on his back as the child buried his face in the crook of Nathan's neck again.

"Well, hi to you to, Charlie."

Nathan watched the four from the doorway into the house, a smile on his face. Jamie had called him earlier in the day, asked about possible getting a loan from him to pay for an engagement ring, which had made Nathan giddy with joy; Haley was constantly worrying about her son never finding someone good enough to marry him, getting grandkids before she was too old to play with them and enjoy them, and though Nathan took it all in stride, especially from his lovely wife, it was a lot to hear.

And he was proud, so very proud, of his stepson.

And he had a check with Jamie's name on it, though Jamie needn't know that any money he sent for repayment would be sent back, and any complaining about that would be heard only on deaf ears.

Jamie had enough on his plate without worrying about a couple-grand loan from his parents. He had refused to let Nathan, despite the man's most arduous arguments, to pay for medical school, so he was slowly paying off student loans. Even though Nathan was plenty proud of him for being that independent, _bull headed_ and stubborn also came to mind.

The kid hadn't changed.

It was later in the night, after the family had eaten together and Lucy and Danny had gone out, and Haley had shown Sarah the guest room that Charlie could sleep in, that Jamie followed his father into the study, closing and locking the door as the man got out the check. "Dad, I just-"

"You aren't paying me back for it, you got that, kiddo?" Nathan interrupted, handing the check to his son. "I'm very, very proud of you, but this isn't something you need to pay back, and if you try to, I might think of being angry at you. I want you to get her the prettiest ring that you find, the one that fits her best, despite the cost. You understand me?"

"Dad-"

"Remember when you first called me Dad? The night you graduated, and I gave you that car, and you fought me on it. It's one of my favorite memories, because you are so strong-minded and you a good person, but dammit Jamie, sometimes you need to take what I give you. I have _millions_ just lying around, and I would like nothing better than to help my kids out."

"Well, that's good, because there's something else."

"Something else?"

"Sarah's pregnant."

"Oh."

"But we're gonna need more than my two-bedroom apartment, and there's this great house that's for sell, four bedrooms, two baths, a great upstairs loft area that could be a little study area, two acres of land…"

"How much is it?"

"Two hundred thousand. But Dad, I don't want the money, I just need a down-payment; I can get the rest-"

"But I'm not going to let you. Think of it…as an investment. For my grandkids. Or an early birthday present-"

"It's a house, Dad; not so much a birthday present," Jamie tried to argue, looking at the check in his hands. "And don't you think you should save that money for Lucy and Danny? I mean-"

"So help me God, if you say they are my kids and you aren't, I'm going to spank you. You might be thirty, but if you have yet to get the fact that you are _my_ son through that thick skull, then you need to be turned over my knee."

"Dad…" Jamie looked up, briefly, before sighing. "Dad, it's a lot of money."

"I don't think you've gotten the whole 'millions' concept. Now, I let you bury yourself a mountain of debt with school, and I get that you can pay that off 'cause you're making the big bucks now, but this is my gift to you, for your family, okay? This is something that I can do for you, and I want you to let me. Spend the money you would have spent on this house for a…college fund for Charlie and the baby. But let me do this for you-" Before the last word got out of his mouth, Jamie hugged his father tight, squeezing hard.

"You know, you haven't changed much since I was living here, old man. Trying to pay for everything…" Jamie muttered, keeping hold. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Don't ever change."

"Right back at you, kiddo. Right back at you. Now, you better get back to that girl of yours' before your mother notices we're missing and finds us bonding. Send me the paperwork for the house when you get back, and I'll take care of it." Jamie nodded, letting the man loose, and Nathan smiled when he saw his son pocket the check. As Jamie turned to leave, Nathan watched him go, until he was almost at the door. "And son?" he called, watching the man before him tense up, turn.

"Yeah?"

"I mean it, don't ever change. You are perfect the way you are."

Jamie smiled, the Scott smile, and nodded. His real father had never told him that, but Nathan had spent the last sixteen years showing him that perfection was different for every person and that he was perfect just the way he was, and that the only thing that needed to change was not his perspective, but those searching for something they didn't see in him.

And for that, Jamie would always be grateful.

Later in the night, Nathan watched as Jamie sat beside Charlie, the kid asleep, shaking with bad nightmares, and watched as Jamie gently lifted the boy from the bed, encasing him in a hug. The boy's eyes opened, and suddenly small arms wrapped around Jamie's neck as the tears and sobs started through a stuttered explanation and apology.

And in that moment, Nathan saw a sixteen year old boy trying to explain his father to the man dating his mother, saw him sitting in the ER waiting for stitches from his drunk father, saw a younger Jamie with a younger Nathan in the past.

"Sssh, baby, it's okay," Jamie soothed, kissing the little boy's forehead. "I'm not mad, Charlie; I could never be mad at you. Sssh, go back to sleep, buddy. I'll stay right here, protect you from those nightmares. It's okay, baby, calm down…"

It was a mantra, for over an hour, until the boy fell into an exhaustive sleep. In that hour, Nathan saw Jamie not as that sixteen-year-old he had met, not only as his son, but as a man ready to take on the responsibility of being a father to a his own child, with his own set of problems and his own past.

The world had changed, and become a better place, for one little boy with the addition of Jamie in his life, and that was all that mattered-to make a difference in one person's life, in one person's day.

Nathan smiled as Haley's hand tightened in his own, her lips brushed his temple. "He's good with him," he said to her, and she smiled against his hair.

"Why wouldn't he be? He learned from the best, my love."

**----Fini----**


End file.
